Seifer's Little Demon
by Biskit
Summary: Seifer's little Demon, Adrian, attaches itself to Squall's leg. Now thanks to said Demon they are getting closer. There's a sorceress with a plan in mind for Squall. SxS
1. leg warmer

Title: Seifer's Demon

Warnings: This will be a Seifer and Squall relationship eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Squall, Seifer, Quistis, Zell and so on (I really can't be bothered to name them all and I think you get the picture anyway.) they belong to Square enix.

Chapter 1

**Squall's pov**

I saw it standing in the corridor looking lost. My intent was to walk past, there are better people to look after a child then I. One being Quistis who is following at my heels while warming her lungs with muttering various grumbles which upon reaching me will find a higher pitch.

Unfortunately the midget size being has a different idea. Which leaves me with a tight leg warmer standing in front of ahighly amused Quistis. The only benefit at this point is Quistis is now in a good mood.

"Get it off me." Trying to shake it off my leg and ignore Quistis' laughter. Glaring at her, mutes her laughter and I redirect my glare toward the creature clutching to my leg. There's no effect but an owlish blink of it's large green eyes before tightening his grip, figures that Seifer's demon would be one of the few who have immunity.

Giving in to pity, Quistis bends so she's at level with the tiny blonde demon firmly attached to my leg. "Come on sweety, let go and I'll take you to your father."

"Go with the nice lady and I'm sure she'll get you some cookies." Following Quistis example,the falsely encouraging words grating on my nerves to no objective as the demon shakes his head against my leg. "lollies?" My voice getting unsure, I've used all my knowledge I have on this sub-species of human. It shakes its head again.

"Hyne, ask and you'll get it," Getting desperate. "What does he want?"

"Your leg." Quistis smirks at me telling me she thinks I deserved this, which is not helping.

Shooting Quistis a glare I bend to physically pry the demon off my leg. I pry one hand then the other and tickle him under his arms. The brat lets go with a loud howl of laughter wiggling on the ground. He scowls at me from his place on the before scrambling to his feet and diving for my leg again sinking his puggy fingers into my pants in an unyeilding grip. Attempting to peal him off again and he stares at me with an innocent look of bewilderment like I'm doing something wrong. I pull him off by his arms and dangles like a monkey clutching tightly tothe hands holding him up before I lower him gently to the ground shaking my hands free.

The small demon looks up at Quistis before turning large sorrowful greem eyes to me,he's so much like his father's. I know this is a time to make a run for it but unable to put actions to my thought. He pounces as if sensing my inability with a triumph "A ah!"

"Let go" I growl.

"No!" It shouts back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Lionheart." I snarl to Quistis. Her eyes become unbearily wide then narrow in a clear sign of anger.

"Squall!" I lower my eyes, with all my training I've been taught that once exhausting all options to resort to aggression.

"Take him to his father." Quistis give me her superior look, I have to refrain myself asking 'like this?' knowing it will only sound pathetic and recieve another smug look

"Looks like you found another admire Squall. This ones not quite as subtle as the others."

"No Quistis. I'd put this somewhere in the middle." Quistis blushes and I frown and rub the scar in the middle of my face remembering one of my passionate stalkers.

* * *

This wasn't good; I haven't seen Seifer in ages. He'd got transferred to Balamb Garden a few months ago when he got a promotion. I went to his welcome party and said hello but only seen him in passing since. Seifer is going to laugh his pants off; I can already see less brave people snickering at their commander's step drag progress to Seifer's office. 

I sigh. I'm lost. I only have a vague idea where Seifer's office is. I look down at the demon; it looks so much like his father. Hmm, Mini Seifer the only difference was the hairstyle which kind-of resembled mine only shorter. The demon sensing my dilemma holds out a hand pointing down the corridor to my left. If it knew it's way why does it need me?

"Thank you." I rotate left and step-drag past six doors when he nods to stop. Knocking lightly and stepping through I see Seifer sitting in a large black chair with his back to me yelling at someonewith thephone to his ear. This would have been a great time for the demon to jump off my leg and run to his father with glee like in those sappy movies when a lost child is reunited with family.

"You better get out there looking for him." He growls.

"I don't care if you've already looked for him. You can look for him again." There was a pause. "I don't want apologies. I want my son. Now get out and start looking."

Seifer clicks the phone off angrily then slumps into the chair. The parasite with an unshakable hold on my leg must mean a lot to Seifer judging by the tension in his body. The chair flys back knocking into the table with a dull thud.

"What do you want Leonhart? I'm busy." No long time no see or nor even suspicion on why the Commander would visit ateacher, this has always been the extent of Seifer's manners.

"Lost something?" I ask. "It found me." I state pointedly look down. Following on gaze sees his little demon grinning proudly while _cuddling_ my leg and as predicted he throws his head back and clutches his stomach as he roars with laugher. Eventually pans out to a low chuckle, tears still glistening in his eyes.

"Finished? Now, get your demon off my leg."

"Okay just hold on a second." He walks behind his desk and rummaging around in one of the draws for what I hoped was a short stick. He found what he was looking for and his smirk turned into a huge grin that I know is at my expense.

Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Clink. Flash.

(revised 1st August 2005)


	2. the invite

Author's notes: Umm some have asked who is the kid's mother and it made me realise that I haven't thought too much about this story but have no fear I have faith that I shall prevail. Thank you so much for the reviews, I like constructive criticism (and I'll try to fix my tenses) oh and praise of course.

Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash.

**SEIFER'S POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when seeing my son latched to Leonhart's leg. Mister calm and regal standing dishevelled and on the brink of a pouting definitely a Kodak moment, actually several. CLICK

I pull out from behind the camera to get a better look at Leonhart. Can someone say Red Rum backward? **Click** I got that one too. Toss head back and insert evil laughter.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I'm going to kill Seifer and there's not a force in the universe that can stop me, not even the power of guilt held by little kid as he watches his father die slowly before his very eyes.

The demon still attached to my leg smiling sweetly giving a nice show to the camera. Grrrrr... It's so much like his idiot camera tooting father.

"That's it, baby. Show me some teeth."

"I'll knock the teeth out of your head. Will that be sufficient?" Plan B, it may still be too much for the delicate senses of a child. I need a sign, usually I don't believe in fate shit but at this moment I'd take anything and run with it. I hear the door creak behind me, this could be back up.

Damn, Seifer's widow umm wife. Whatever, there's obviously someone up there who is spitting at me while cackling with evil laughter. He should come down and join the party, really make this hell.

A regal woman sways into the office with a smile that doesn't reach her light hazel eyes. Her eyes are focused a head but she knows that there's someone new to be her audience. Her long strawberry blonde hair swaying softly down to her waist and she flips her fringe as she comes to a stop in front of Seifer. She's attractive for sure but still Seifer is the better looking of the couple.

"Honey, this is Squall Leonhart and Leonhart this is my wife Celia." Seifer waves his hand between the two of us, still chuckling slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Celia." Barely managing to stay pleasant but I just want to leave preferably without the demon.

"And the tyke on your leg is Adrian." He chuckles at the reminder that his son was still attached to my leg. I wiggle my leg experimentally it didn't work before but I'm at the end of my tether.

"Oh my gosh. Adrian get off Mr Leonhart right now" She's being over dramatic. "How can we make this up to you?"

"I'm fine I'd just like to leave now."

"No really Leonhart, we should make this up to you not for Adrian hitching a ride, that's funny, but for finding him. How does dinner sound? Dri will be there. You'd love to have him over wouldn't you tyke?" Amusement still colours his voice.

"Actually the pleasure was all, well not mine but Quistis, yours, the little demon and the numerous people between the walk way and your office. Now if the circus is gone for the day I suggest you inform the child's carer that he has been found and I'll take my leave." I think they've done enough no need to prolong this madness.

"Leonhart, how can you be that cruel? Look you're making Adrian cry." Like I care if the little demon's crying. The huge green eyes are filling with tears and bottom lip's quivering slightly; it disturbs to admit I feel guilty.

"I bet you taught him that" I mumble and I hear Seifer chuckle he knows victory is coming. "Fine, I accept."

"Great, see you 7 o'clock Saturday." I sigh but agree.

"Is it alright to bring someone with me?" Seifer nods. Good I don't want to go through the torture, Seifer probably organising alone. I guess I'll be seeing more of Seifer and his little demon.

**SEIFER'S POV**

It's surprising for Adrian to get attached (pun intended) to someone like this. Especially Leonhart, whom to most kids was as scary as Hell. Adrian doesn't like most people hence the running away from the babysitter. That reminds me.

"He's been found." I say, then hang up I can't be bothered to hear her pathetic apologies right now.

Turning my attention to Celia I examine what has become of my lovely wife. She's still very beautiful and has all the qualities that attracted me to her in the first place but unfortunately those were the qualities for a one-night stand. There is no romantic story in our marriage. We meet at a nightclub, knocked her up and we got married. She stays because I provide well for her and I let her because Adrian needs a mother but I'm starting to think this unspoken arrangement isn't the best idea for any of us. Coming to Balamb garden was a last ditch effort to save the marriage, I thought a change might help us. I'm also hoping that I'm wrong about her reasons.

"So, that was Commander Squall Leonhart. He's handsome and quite the gentleman." Hmm just the thing every husband wants to hear but

"A gentleman? You missed the part where he threatens to punch my teeth out and our child being a demon." I'd let the demon thing go it seemed something like a term of affection for Leonhart but still not the words of a gentleman.

She tilts her head examining a photo of Dri on my desk "Oh, but you agree with the handsome part?" I cringe at the part of me that knows that everyone would either say grudgingly or with great enthusiasm that Leonhart is striking.

"Can you take Dri back home? There are a few things I need to take care here."

She nods. Oh good she was either in cooperative mood or...

"Sure, I'll do that for you but there's something I'd like to ask you." She looks down at Adrian. "We'll talk about it later." Is it too much to hope for that she do it because it's her motherly duty, maybe even motherly love.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I'll admit to the fact that there's something about Seifer I've never been able to give up or maybe it's get back. Which ever it is, it's easy to ignore when he's the biggest asshole.

At light knock on my door my head jerks up stopping my contemplation.

"Come in." Jason walks in and sits in the chair opposite me and judging by the serious look he thinks he's going on a mission. I've never had the heart to tell him that he isn't good enough to get send on a mission by his commander, he would never make team leader he doesn't have the right characteristics.

"Seifer's invited us to dinner tomorrow night at 1900 hours" Sound like a mission, maybe that will satisfy Jason.

"Did he really invite both of us or just you?"

"Me." A few moments pass and an angry expression settles on his face.

"For Hyne's sake Jason, you can't be jealous of Seifer. He's married with a kid." I leave out that it's apparent that he's straight.

"Yeah but is he happily married?"

"All you had to say was no, Jason. It's fine. I'll ask Quistis. I am not going to this torture session alone or what was the quaint word Seifer used? Dinner." I stop in the middle of my rambling realising my mistake. Shit, I shouldn't have mentioned going out with Quistis. It's a well-known fact that Quistis used to have a crush on me but it is also known that she doesn't any more; and actually going out with Zell. A fact that has yet to reach Jason ears, even though they have been going out longer than we have. Being bi definitely has disadvantages.

"Now, Squall do not get hasty. What time?" I sigh I don't like repeating myself but it's better than the drama act I had been anticipating.

"7 PM" He comes and sits on the edge of my seat, pushing my hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear.

"Well now that's over isn't there more interesting things we could be doing in your office." I look into his dark green eyes and shake my head making the hair fall in front of my face again.

"No there really isn't. I have to work. If you had gotten here quicker but now I have an appointment in 2 minutes. So you have to leave. I'll see you later then." He gets up in a huff without saying goodbye.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Dinner wasn't exactly a clever idea. Neither Celia nor me could cook beyond the basics like Spaghetti bolognaise or pizza. But I have already put the roast in the oven and just finished putting the veggies in if all goes to plan it should all be ready about 20 minutes after Leonhart and company arrive.

"Alright, Dri time to get you ready"

"Daddy, Is Leonhart an angel?"

**Author's Note:** This chapter was basically to explain there are problems in Seifer and Squall's relationships. I don't think this is exactly humour any more (maybe it wasn't in the first place) but I'll try to keep it light and have some more humorous situations.

(revised 3rd August 2005)


	3. dinner

Chapter 3;

"Alright, Dri time to get you ready"

"Daddy, Is Leonhart an angel?"

**SEIFER'S POV**

"Ha Leonhart isn't an angel. They're beautiful."

Dri butts in with a thought of his own."He is real pretty daddy." I'll ignore that next.

"But he does have wings or a halo?"

"No," his voice small. He scrunches up his face in thought. "I know. Maybe he felled and they got taken away. It could happen, couldn't it?" I chuckle at him but can't bring myself to take away his newly found mystical being.

"Sure, It could happen." His face lights up. Welcome the newest member of the Squall Leonhart fan club.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I groan 5 to 7. I should really get going which is exactly what Jason had been yelling in my ear for the last ten minutes. It's not like it matters if we're late it's only Seifer, which is exactly what I've been reply in bland monotone back.

Jason had spent ages getting ready and in the end settled for a deep green shirt that set off his eyes and black slacks. He'd brushed his black hair then tries to put my hair into some kind of order before I bat his hand away.

"So are you coming or not?"

As we make our way to Seifer's I watch as Jason continuously prims his hair and straightens his clothes. I beginning to think that Jason has a slight crush on Seifer or he might be trying to make me jealous, it'll never work.

I look at my watch and reach for the door only 7 minutes late not bad.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Finally, I thought that a Seed would know how to be on time. Celia gets up to answer the door up I wave her back down; I'll get it. I hit the pad and the door opens. Is that silver I see in Leonhart's hair, opening my mouth about to tease him when I notice his date.

"Leonhart you're gay?" It wasn't what I was going to say but I tend to say what I think.

"Yes, Seifer, very happy to see you." Leonhart replies in dry sarcasm. After about 5 minutes of waiting he is starting to fidget but trying to be patient.

"Are you over it yet?" I stare at him. No.

"No, not really but I'll let you in." I step aside to allow room for them to walk through. Leonhart only takes two steps before he is bombarded with a flying yellow creature that happens to be my son.

"Leonhart" Dri cries as he wraps his arms around the uncomfortable man. Then Dri peers around him to look at the other entrant. He frowns when finds it's not what he expected.

"You're not an angel." Dri avows. Try as I might I can't figure why Leonhart can be an angel but the other man can't be, sure not as pretty but. Kid logic I put it down to.

"No, no angels here." The dark hair man says sounding amused.

"Yous, lies Leonhart's an angel. Daddy said so." He states his absolute belief leaving no room for argument.

"No, Squall's not an angel." The annoying man says fakery of gently and I could just about punch him the dick. Who says that to a kid? might as well add that Santa Clause isn't real while he's at it. I see the tears brimming in Dri's eyes and I'm about to pick him up and try to make everything okay. When to my great surprise Leonhart bends down and hefts Dri up it a hug. Dri buries his face in shoulder made available for him while Leonhart takes the opportunity to shot a death glare at his boyfriend, I don't think he'll be getting any tonight and I do believe that's what look intended to say.

"Leonhart? Who taught you that?" He asks Dri when he has his attention; their eyes lock on to each other. "Do you know what a Squall is?"

I can't see clearly what is going on between the two of them but I see Dri nod slightly then brighten ups considerably and hugs Leonhart tighter.

Leonhart whispers to Dri and it's evidently something that we're not supposed to understand or hear. Leonhart turns slightly small smirk playing on his lips.

"So, you think I'm an angel?" Smug bastard, it's time to change the subject.

"Umm, so who's he?" I hook my thumb in the vague direction of the black haired man.

"Jason, my boyfriend, Jason this is Seifer, his wife Celia and his son Adrian." There's that boyfriend thing again, I don't have a thing against gays, just don't like Jason.

"Umm, I'm goin' ta check on the food." Fleeing the increasing silence that has spread and I'm starting to wonder if it would really be considered rude for the host to leave through the first convenient window.

**SQUALL'S POV**

The coward fled with the unarguable excuse of checking on dinner. I put down Adrian and proceed to take a seat near Celia where the he crawls on to my lap as if it's the most normal thing to do.

"Umm, so Celia what do you do for a living?" ask question, is the advice constantly thrown at me by Selphie and Quistis and this happens to be one on the safe list.

"I'm his wife."

"Good honest work." I'm almost tempted to ask how much does he have to pay for the 'privilege' of being her husband, but I believe that would be inappropriate.

**SIEFER'S POV**

The roast is cooked even if the veggies and roast are a little burnt and the gravy doesn't look too appealing.

"Dinner's ready." I announce to the people in the other room. They shuffle into the dinning room, Dri holding on to Leonhart's hand leading the way . Leonhart took the first chair he came across and Dri hurried to take the seat beside him. Gotta love kids. Jason frowns at Dri but takes the seat opposite Leonhart. Celia takes the seat to my right.

I set out the plate before everyone and I see frowns appear on all faces.

"What?"

"Do we really have to eat charcoal with the side order of spew. I thought poison was usually a little more subtle than this." Still frown as he pushes a black lump around and I try to ignore the unconscious nods of agreement.

"Pizza?" Leonhart asks pulling out his mobile phone and starts dialling before waiting for so much as a 'sure that sounds good.'

**SQUALL'S POV**

"Yes, I'd like to order three pizzas. A tandoori chicken,"

I point to Seifer looking for his answer. "Seafood."

Then point to Adrian signalling for his order. "Meatlover." He yells and I repeat though it was probably wasn't necessary.

"Any objections?" I ask mainly Celia and Jason but receive shakes of the head from both of them.

"So that's a tandoori chicken, seafood and meatlovers?"

"Correct."

"So Mr Leonhart are you doing well as always?"

"Yes and I'll be paying you. Understood?"

"No, I couldn't possibly accept any money." Josie always does this and it's getting really old one of the reason I prefer the cafeteria or cooking to ordering in or out.

"No you didn't understand. I'm ordering from Seifer Almasy's residents shouldn't that cancel each other out?" Silence is all that is heard from the other line then. I'm determined to pay, become a challenge to me.

"So, you finally dumped Jason. Oh yes and I can so see you with Sir Almasy. This is great I'll get your pizzas right away. This is absolutely wonderful." She hangs up the phone before I can deny any of it.

"Umm, so do we get our pizzas?" I nod my head in answer to Seifer's question.

"But according to Josie the pizza lady, I'm dating Seifer and have finally dumped Jason." Seifer starts laughing.

"Shut it, Almasy." I pick up one of the charcoal lump and throw it at him.

**SEIFER'S POV**

I catch the charcoal potato that Leonhart chucked and decide to change tact.

"Aren't I good enough for you Leonhart? That really hurts, I mean it right here." I say holding my hand over my heart.

"It doesn't yet but it will soon." He growls picking up the fork menacingly but before he has the chance to follow though with his threat I hear a pounding on the door.

"That was quick. Hmm, amazing service." Leonhart isn't as impressed

"It's not her. It's Selphie. I know the knock and she's probably dragged along Irvine."

**SQUALL'S POV**

This should be painful Selphie had probably set out a course of action for whatever she has planned. She knew that I was having dinner with Seifer today, so this is her prefect opportunity for...? I don't know for sure but I'm betting number one on her 'to do' list is: royally piss Jason off, it always is.

This was just like those scenes where the victim invites the vampire in. Seifer steps a side and Selphie plus one enters. Irvine has his hat down so that means he'll only intervene if he has a valid point, so basically to look like Selphie has backup. Selphie's eyes scanned the room and rearranging her plans to get her desired effect. She starts stalking her prey.

**SEIFER'S POV**

"Seifer it's so nice to see you again. Haven't seen you in so long, to which I blame you. Anywho, we've got big secret Seed meeting in an hour only top Seed officials which means not you Jason." Ouch, remind me not to get on Selphie's bad list. I wonder what he did cause let's face it if I'm not on the list then it takes a lot. She pauses for her sweet smile.

"Sorry Celia I would invite you but can't sorry." She sounded a little more sincere about this but somehow it sounded a little too planned. I'm not buying it.

"So, what's this meeting about?" she giggles.

"Duh! It's a secret, I can't tell you here." All right a pathetic try, I didn't really think it would work.

"I'm curious alright I'll go." Says Leonhart lazily. All right something isn't right here.

"Well, I'm not." If he agrees so easily it aint good for me.

"A little paranoid aren't you?" Leonhart asks, Hell yeah I am. Selphie frowns and I can see a lopsided smile under the cowboy hat.

"Squall! Stop no more head games. You really do have to come." She whines, and the corner of Leonhart's mouth tweaks slightly and his eyes are shining.

"Alright but if it isn't good" he lets the sentence hang and Selphie gulps.

"I wouldn't be threatening my girl like that Commander." Irvine finally speaks up.

"No, you wouldn't there's disadvantages for you if you do." He quips back, obviously not seeing the comment as an actual threat. The cowboy tips his hat in agreement and I think he's lucky Selphie didn't see. I look at Leonhart seeing him differently from the cold teenager there's now a sadistic mischievous side. Head games where he play the unexpecting, ignorant and me, the bugger played me like a flute.

"So, Seifer you're coming right?" Selphie asks hopefully.

"Yeah, not like I have a choice."

"Alrighty see yous at 9." She turns and ushers Irvine through the door. "Oh and Josie's right you do make a lovely couple." She smiles sweetly it seem this is her petty way of getting back.

We migrate to the living area. Leonhart sits down and Dri promptly crawls into his lap. I raise an eyebrow at him and I guess I'm slightly jealous he isn't usually this comfortable around anyone but Daddy dearest.

"So Cowboy and Messenger girl are together?" I ask.

"Yes, been married for 4 years. They do well with each other even though Irvine still flirts. Selphie can handle it, know it's just that and they're been trying to get pregnant for a while now." I nod it's good to hear that some relationships work out well.

"Raijin and Fujin are married as well. They can take each other's crap and live modestly but are happy." Damn it was funny to watch them when their relationship changed from friends to lovers.

"Zell and Quistis are together been dating about 2-3 years." I make a face it's hard to believe them getting along or it on. "That's what I thought but they work Zell's accident prone and has Peter Pan syndrome and Quistis finds it funny to see others in pain and is a mother hen. Perfect really." He smiles his small smile, looks like he's proud of them.

"And you two?" I gesture from him to Jason who's trying to talk to Celia.

"About a year." He pauses there should be more there's always more with people in love. He frowns and looks over at Jason and I hear a knock.

"Pizza?" Dri looks up and asks Leonhart.

Leonhart nods vaguely. "Come on lets go." He puts Dri and gets up on the floor and starts heading toward the door. He hits the pad and the door slides open for a bored teenager with three pizza boxes.

"Here's your pizza and are you Mr Leonhart?" the teen asks and Leonhart nods "Sir Almasy?" The teen points to me and I nod.

"Great can you stand over here and answer this question. What the last letter of the alphabet?"

"Z." but I'm the only one that's saying it Leonhart is just standing there while the guy takes a photo.

I set the pizzas out on the table while Leonhart mutters about people and their damn cameras. But hey he made it through dinner. We should be fine now only about half an hour of small talk we have to go to the meeting.

(revised 3rd August 2005)


	4. meeting, ceremony, drunk

Chapter 4

**SQUALL'S POV**

Seifer stands up and stretches signalling the dinner is ending and I'm wondering if I'll be able to leave without a little demon attach to me.

"It's time for bed, Tyke." Seifer announces to the groaning child.

"But I don't want to." Adrian whines while yawning

"I know, I know now go give your Mum a goodnight kiss." I see the evil grin on Seifer's face as he watches his son give a kiss to his mother. "Now go give your angel a kiss, a big wet one."

The demon now wearing the same devious grin as his father spins swiftly eyes now trained on me looking for any movement that could mean I'm going to make a break for it. He takes two slow steps before pouncing knocking the wind out of me and lands one kiss on both cheeks and a finishing kiss on my nose. I grimace and use my sleeve to wipe away the slobber.

"Thanks." I grumble to the giggling demon as he's swept up in the arms of his father.

"You're welcome, anytime." The little one replies in a fair imitation of the large blonde now roaring with laughter.

"Daddy I don't want to go to bed."

"But you have to." Are the last words I hear then the soft click of the door closing.

**SEIFER'S POV**

I tuck Dri in and place a kiss on top of his head and adjust the fire engine blanket around him. "Goodnight." I often wonder at the man he'll become. I can see a lot of me in him but he's too sweet to end up as the loud arrogant man that I'll admit to being but that may be what comes from having a Mother and Father.

He yawns and sleepily blinks up at me. "You're going to marry Squall one day." He says.

"Well, that's news to me. Where did you get that funny idea?" I chuckle. Dri scrunches up his face now in thinking mode.

"I don't know but it's true and he'll be our angel. Then you'll be happy and..." He pauses.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Just like that, like there was nothing in between my goodnight and now.

"Hold on your not going to get away that easily. Explain." He screws up his face again.

"Umm, have good dreams?" he tries. I give him a slightly annoyed look.

"No not that, the marrying Squall and happy stuff?" He gives me a very confused look probably thinking along the lines of Daddy's gone crazy. I sigh, calming myself.

"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep." I give another kiss and leave. Well that was disturbing and going over it will do nothing. Well, there's a simple solution to this, I'm going to ignore it. Poof it's gone, like magic.

**SEIFER'S POV**

"Ready?" Leonhart raises his eyebrow slightly in question. I nod and turn towards the door hearing Leonhart politely farewell Celia before following with boyfriend in tow. We stop about ten steps outside my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." At the stumped look of Jason's face I decide to be helpful.

"OH, I saw that look Leonhart, in other words lover boy. You won't be getting any of Leonhart's ass tonight." I smirk and wink at Leonhart. Leonhart glares but doesn't say anything to oppose me. Ha hah looks like I was right.

"Fine" Jason pouts then walks off like a spoilt child.

"I believe he'd be classed as high maintenance." The comment goes unremarked. What is the point in going out with a man if he's going to chuck a sissy fit like a woman?

After seeing his girlie man disappears around the corner Leonhart straightens and starts walking to the meeting. So like Leonhart not to bother with words and go straight to action but seriously he should give warning every once and a while.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I walk in and sit down ignoring all the curious stares that we receive when we arrive at the meeting together. Selphie and Irvine were on the right side of the table and Quistis and Zell on the left leaving the ends of the table for Seifer and me. It was only the orphanage gang meaning they were going to try to convince me to do something I don't want to do and probably trying to see me without Jason.

"Yah, now that you guys are here we can begin." Great, Selphie is bouncing from excitement. Meaning the thing I don't want to do is a party or event of some kind.

"All right let's get down to business. Who are the awards going to go to?" Awards? No way.

"I thought that we weren't going to have an Award ceremony after last year."

**SEIFER'S POV**

I poke the Irvine in the side. "What happen last time?" I whisper and I see a lazy smile appear on the cowboy's face.

"Well, they're boring right?" I nod that pretty much goes without saying. "Last year Selphie decides to put in a number of people choice awards to try to make it less boring and more flash, added some performances too. Anyways, one of the awards was for the best ass. Well." He nods his head toward Leonhart, then gulps at the glare Leonhart is firing his way. I smirk that's really only a warning glare; I can take him further.

"Best ass award Leonhart, and here I thought you'd changed?" He smirks as if to say if you've got one for me, I have one for you.

"Quiet Boy, you don't want to make me change my tone."

The condescending asshole, in old time Leonhart would ignore the comment but now it's jib for jib and he know how much I hate to be called boy or spoken down to.

"Please Squall, the Seeds need this for morale among other things, can't we just have the Awards." Selphie pleads with her big green eyes and I can see they are having the desired effect on Leonhart.

Leonhart sits back in his chair with a deep scold, hand on forehead and considers his problems in classic Leonhart style.

"You can have your Award ceremony. The second it finishes I'm going on vacation. Is everyone in agreement? Good. Selphie, deal with the arrangements of the Award ceremony. Should you need any help be sure to pick on anyone in this room. Goodnight." He gets up and walks out of the room and I have to agree silently that Leonhart has an award-winning ass.

"That turned out to be much easier than I was planning on. Why couldn't he have stayed longer though?" The hyper brunette frowns.

"Well, this has gotta be interesting to send Leonhart running. So what happen next?" Irvine smiles again and takes an idle look around gathering in his audience.

"Well for the peoples viewing pleasure we seated Squall up the back and made sure that Squall wore appropriate attire, short jacket and tight pants. That may have been fine if my sweetheart didn't announce it when Squall got up to accept the award. Of-course people were staring and Squall got about half way to the stadium when he stops and smirks." Irvine pause like any good storyteller would when the plot turns.

"He starts to undo the buttons of his jacket one at a time, slowly and fuckin' sensually then tugs at the bottom of his sleaves rolling his shoulders back allowing the garment to fall back catching it before it falls to the ground. Oh yes, everyone was sitting up straight in anticipation, breathing slightly slowed and deeper, it was only the beginning."

He leans back further in his chair and closes his eyes like he's remember something really good that probably needs private time. Glancing around the room I can easily see that Irvine isn't the only one.

"Hmm, well so we thought. Before we can even think straight that jacket that gave us the enticing images was wrapped around his hips and Squall was doing his little walk to the podium to give his acceptance speech." Irvine clears his throat he's going for an impression.

'"Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Zell I suggest you run."' Irvine impression is much exaggerated but I don't think anyone would be able to get Leonhart's soft musical voice correct.

"Well, there are of course the taunts like "Nice Ass Commander Leonhart." So our leader decides to change to slacks and pants which don't fit so nicely but the uniform ladies decide they don't like this and only give back the tight fitting clothes after laundry." Chickenwuss butts in unable to keep out of it.

"Oh you should have seen the amount of offers he got for underwear modelling; he could have gotten a lot of Gil from that."

"But it was hell to go through." Quistis sigh and smiles warmly at the memory.

"Women and Men were throwing themselves at him. Remember that girl that tried to climb up to Squall's office." Chicken rejoins loudly.

"Jason got very jealous and possessive and they had only been going out for a month before. But Squall was grateful he kept some of the people away." Quistis puts in. It's amusing seeing the conversation bounce between them. They are definitely a couple.

"Jason keeps stealing Squall away from us, won't let Quistis near him beyond work. I bet that's where Squall went now." Selphie pouts.

"No, I don't think Jason will be seeing Leonhart's ass tonight. He almost destroyed a little boy's beliefs and that pissed Leonhart off." I chuckle remembering the goodnight between them.

"All right Seifer. You're already stirring up trouble." Selphie exclaims loudly jumping out of her chair. Saying she happy that it seems a break-up could be on the cards would be an understatement. "Any since, Squall's no longer here and Seifer's got a wife and kid at home. And I guess I'm organising we should probably get sleep, I'll be in need of your help in the future." She winks and everyone groans.

"Sweetheart, when are you going to learn you shouldn't warn people about your plans?" Irvine smiles fondly at his wife.

I need a baby sitter for tomorrow night, me and Celia are going out by ourselves to talk and see if this relationship is going to last. My problem is that Dri has taken on the personal task of disappearing on every baby sitter that has looked after him. It's alright, if not ideal, if he goes during the day while I'm at work I can be looking for him within minutes but I'm going to Balamb and it a good half an hour away.

This leaves me standing in front of Leonhart's door to ask him a favour. He's the only one I confident Dri won't run on.

I ring the bell repeatedly; it's my opinion that if you have a doorbell it's begging to get annoyed by it.

"Come crawling back. Well I don't give a fuck." Leonhart yells through the door and I don't think I was whom he expecting.

"Leonhart you're drunk and alone that's what some of us would call that a problem." He frowns.

"Well I didn't start alone but I am now." He pauses deep in comical drunk thought. "You can join me. There, problem solved." He looked somewhat proud of himself but I think he's focusing on the wrong part of the problem.

"So what's the celebration for?"

"I celebrate that Jason dumped me. I'm drunk because I'm alone again." My, can't Leonhart be very profound when pissed. He steps a side and starts walking away in a wobbly line looks like I'm coming in. The lounge room is large with a large comfy looking couch and side seats. There's an impressive entertainment system along the right wall and a piano in the corner. It's plain but comfortable.

"What wouldssh you like a wrink?" He asks me and stumbles to kitchen counter.

"I'll get that, unless you want it spilt."

"To late for that, I already spilt some. Boy I'm going to be in wrouble tamorrows."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yep, I don't care now but tamorrow I'll be pissed." He pauses. "Th other pissed."

"I can I ask a favour of you?"

"Don't yoo think that's taking advantage of me?" He raises an eyebrow then winks. He gulps down the rest of his cup and looks down at it sadly.

"I need more alcohol." He is now talking to the cup like it's going to magically appear. I get up and pour him a glass of water and hand it to him.

"This isn't alcohol." I didn't think he'd be able to tell that any more.

"Sure it is straight vodka." He scrunches him nose adorably but downs the lot. "More vodka!" The brunette announces loudly.

"I guess there's a child in all of us." I say quietly at Leonhart's antics but he hears anyway.

"Really that's so sad, we should set them free." He gets up likes he's going to make good on his words. Okay, I guess there's only one way to treat a drunk Squall Leonhart and that's how I treat Adrian Almasy.

"Tomorrow when you can walk in a straight line or walk at all."

"I can walk." He puts one foot in front of the other but a dizzy wave hits him and stumbles forward. He would have fallen if I didn't catch him.

"Oh my hero, that deserves a kiss." He gets up on his tippy toes and plants a kiss on my mouth. Pressing closer he starts to suck on my neck and I'm too stun to do any thing. That's my excuse and I'm stick to it. There's no way I'm finding this even slightly arousing. Then the suction Leonhart leans back.

"I should shleep but I need help and a bucket." It's amazing how fast that boy changes moods.

**Author's notes: **I didn't really know what to do next hence taking a long time to update. But I know now the vague storyline but not the details. So hopefully I'll be quicker.

Um, thanks for the reviews any ideas are welcome. I like to see a relationship develop before boom they're in love, so there's your warning I don't know how long it'll take. Seifer and Celia still have to break-up, among other stuff.

P.S. I hope drunk Squall wasn't to weird.

(Revised 10th August 2005)


	5. a simple day

"I should sleep but I need help and a bucket." It's amazing how fast that boy changes moods.

Chapter 5

**SQUALL'S POV**

I groan, a big big headache and cuddle as humanly possible to the warmth next to me.

"Damn Leonhart, I think they got it wrong you're not a lion, you're a kitten." I jerk awake. What the hell is Seifer Almasy doing here?

"Be careful. Here's your bucket. I don't like mess especially on me." I look at him curiously but accept the bucket, considering it may be need though I've never needed it before.

"Don't look at me like that, I believe you're the one that's sick." I shift away to the other side of the bed and lay back down, concentrating on breathing rather than throwing-up. He stayed the night and look after me, it's not something that people usually do for me. Don't like to see their hero weak but Seifer doesn't seem to mind. This is what I need someone to disregard the hero, he's not actually me anyway.

"Thank you." I whisper before finding sleep again.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Looking after Leonhart is taking longer than I thought it would. Celia dropped Dri off very early morning saying that after I left he was restless and wouldn't sleep. We had a whispered argument before she stormed off, I'm just glad she was angry enough notto notice the hickey that Leonhart gave me.

Dri does not sleep in strange places well that's what I thought until stumble past me in a sleepy daze climbing up on the large couch and fell asleep instantly hence me ending up in Leonhart's bed.

There's something about seeing the lion in his natural habitat; there's a tranquillity to him that seems to radiate.

The clock on the side cabinet is glowing 11:34. Grrr, I should get Dri up. Careful not to wake 'sleeping beauty' I move away from Leonhart gently. He may have moved away earlier like I was a disease but the warmth is attraction he can't resist in sleep and has curled as close as possible again.

I walk to the lounge room and find Dri awake looking at the piano curiously.

"What's that daddy?"

"A piano Dri. It makes music."

"Oh." He pauses and looks at the keys and points to one. "Which song does that one play?"

"That's not how is works. Maybe Leonhart can show you how it works but later he's sick and still sleeping." Dri nods.

"I'll be quiet. I promise." His voice dropping to a loud whisper which is possibly louder than when he normally talks.

"Good. Lets go raid his fridge, see if he has breakfast."

Leonhart has a well-stocked kitchen for a guy living by himself. Coco pops; I never pegged him as a Coco pops guy. Also pre-mixed pancake and basic toast toppings, peanut butter, honey, jam.

"Well, we have choices, what do we want?" Dri considers his options wisely, index finger tapping his chin, this kid of mine learns to well off T.V.

"Pancakes." Okay now I have to find the cooking utensils. Why can't he put his cookware in the usual places?

**SQUALL'S POV**

When I manage to peal open an eye I glance at the alarm clock which is currently telling me it's 12:03. I still have a hammering headache and a need a panadol. I get up and slowly make my way to the kitchen.

Yawning I hear a shriek

"Squall!" aah what the, I don't own anything thigh height that moves and squeals like a banshee. It moves fast and hits me in the stomach toppling me over. Little demon, attacks me where I'm vulnerable. The soft chuckling behind me finally reminds me that Seifer's here, meaning this is Seifer's Little Demon.

"See Squall that's how you can tell someone truly loves you. They ram you in the gut affectionately."

"I'm sorry Squall. Are yoo okay?"

"I'm okay but I think all stay down here for a while." Maybe all day.

"Okay, Are ya gonna have breakfast on the floor?" I look up at Seifer does it look like I'm gonna get up from the floor? He must be used to this sort of behaviour because after retrieving breakfast he sets it on the table.

"I got you a panadol too but if you want it your gonna have ta get up." He smirks. I close my eyes and summon up the energy to get. Glaring at Seifer I take a seat in front of my breakfast and down the panadol.

"I assume there is a reason you came over last night." I state expecting him to fill in the rest.

"I wanted to ask if you could look after Dri tonight. So will you?" Trust Seifer to expect the commander of the garden to babysit for him. I look over at the little demon and see an expression of pleading which I can't apparently resist in my sleepy state.

"Alright." I don't feel like being alone tonight anyway.

**SEIFER'S POV**

I send Dri off to watch some TV and take the seat opposite Leonheart.

"So why'd he break-up with ya?" He sighs and looks at me for a while.

"I don't know, he said it wasn't working and left basically. Also something about how I'm untouchable, whatever. I believe it's mostly about the rumours that I'd finally dumped him. He'd been getting moody after that dinner, touchy that people don't think he's good enough for me not like they should count in our relationship." He takes a deep breath and sits up straighter; he'll get over it.

Finishing off the pancakes, he looks down at himself. Sees the crumpled clothing from yesterday.

"I should change."

"Good, and a shower too." I chuckle at his expression. I watch him leave and get up to check on Dri.

"Is it okay to stay here while your Mum and me go to Dinner?" He nods his head eagerly, I usually get an angry pout from him.

"You're not going to run on him are you?" He looks confused about the question like he hasn't done it to anyone else.

"Come on, brat. I want your promise on this one." He looks up at me holds his hand over his heart.

"I promise not to runaway on Squall." Good enough for me. I kiss him on the head and settle down to watch TV with him.

**SQUALL'S POV**

Returning from my shower dressed in a baggy jumper and slacks. Seifer's stretched out on the couch and Adrian was sitting in front of him on the edge watching a cartoon about a talking cat and peppy girls. Amazing how comfortable they have made themselves in my home. I walk around the large couch and slouch into one of the side seats.

"Why did I let you in last night?" I whisper but Seifer hears anyway.

"Because I'm irresistible, you let me in then practically attack me." He's grinning wildly as he leans his head to the side to show me a hickey.

I treat the comment like he showing me the hickey to heal it revealing none of the surprise I feel and rummage in the first aid kit. Finding the tube of cure I toss it at Seifer which he catches easily. Chuckling lightly Seifer sits up scooping Adrian up and applies the cure.

"Let's head to the beach. You up for it Leonhart?" After a while I nod, I need to get out of the garden for a while preferably before Selphie hears about the break up. I never been able to figure out how she knows fiction from fact, it's been useful but like everything it has it's disadvantages.

**SELPHIE'S POV**

I'm heading to Squall's place for operation cheer-up Squall. We don't want him to going into brooding mode. I'm just going to break in there's no use knocking when Squall wants to be alone.

"Ta da!" I sing when I make my entrance to Squall humble abode. Hmm, Squall doesn't look too pleased but Seifer's amused.

"Wait, Seifer what are you doing here?" He chuckles and then smirks.

"I was invited in, you know the usual way. But I wouldn't have come in if I had known the toll to proceed was.. ouch Leonhart that's not very host like." Seifer was holding the pillow Squall used to shut him up and grinning. Hmm, there's something going on here and I don't know what it is, ooh pout.

"Seifer, just came over to ask if I could look after Adrian tonight. That's all." Squall glares at Seifer.

"Oh, that wasn't all" Seifer winks and Squall's eye's are on fire, no one gets to Squall like Seifer does.

"Boo!" yells a little angel from behind the couch enter little Seifer. Oh he's so cute, I can't wait to have a little one of my own. But any child of Irvy's is going to be a handful.

"Oh Seifer, you know if Squall won't look after him, I'll be happy to look after the little angel." Not only would it be super to look after a mini Seifer but kids always have the best gossip.

"Not tonight Dri has a special attachment to our lion but some other time, sure." He smirks.

"Oh goody" I clap my hands in anticipation, "I heard about that the incident from Quisty, I wish I could have seen I wish I could have seen our might Commander beaten by a mire mortal child."

"I have pictures of the Kodak moment, several actually. Just imagine how much they'd go for on E-bay." Seifer's grinning widely.

"Don't you have somewhere you're suppose to be, Seifer?" Squall grumbles.

"Nah, I have time." Seifer states with glee .

"It's half past 6 and you have to get ready and meet your wife at 7." Seifer's eyes widen and he checks his watch.

"It can't be. Oh hyne, I'm gonna be late, how could it be six thirty already. Bye Selph and be good Dri, I have to go. Love ya bye." He leans over and kisses his little boy on the head. He leans toward Squall and looks like he was going to kiss Squall too but stops and did his eyes widen for a spilt second?

"Just joking, see ya Leonhart." He says when Squall flinches at noticing Seifer's closeness. That was either a really good cover up or just a joke

"I except him to be alive when I pick him up."

"Whatever." Seifer must see something I don't cause he nods slightly to the reply and steps out the door. Something has change between Squall and Seifer, now I need to find out what it is. Best invite myself to dinner and Irvy I guess.

"Squall, can Irvy and I come to dinner?" Squall looks down at the little boy and receives a nod to his silent question.

"What would you like?"

"Oh that chicken with that sauce. Oh you know the one. Adrian you're in for a treat Squall is a genius in the kitchen. Okay I'll just go get Irvy."

"All right and Selphie just knock when you return." Most would think it's about the break and enter he's talking aboutbut knowing Squall he's most certainly more concerned that I'll once again be singing when I enter the door.

**SIEFER'S POV**

I wonder how Squall is handling Dri. I still don't know what I was think, no I think it's clear that I wasn't thinking. It just felt like the next thing to do before leaving Squall's was to but I didn't and Hyne it's not even a problem why am I thinking about it? Hyne, I need sex that must be why.

Dinner didn't go so bad but it felt wrong to discuss our personal business in public place. So we're driving home in silence.

We walk to the door still in silence. I step through the door and make for the kitchen grabbing a coffee cup.

"Want a coffee?" I wait for her nod before getting a cup for her too.

"So, what are we going to do?" She takes the cup out of my hand and set it aside before kissing me full on the mouth.

"Let's sleep on it." Then proceeds to move further down while tugging at my shirt in a not so subtle suggestion that we should move this to the bedroom. I know I should stop her, figure this out now, unfortunately my libido has taken over the thinking.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I haven't a clue of how to keep Adrian entertained. Selphie came back with Irvine in tow and tried to grill Adrian about what happened today. I don't know what she was looking for but when she left she said she was glad that I seemed to be okay with the break-up and that Seifer was there for me, whatever.

"Squall can you make music on piano?" Adrian asks quietly. I don't usually play for anyone. I doubt even my friends know how well I can play it. When people ask I usually say it's for decoration and then they leave it be but it seems wrong and he really wants to know how it works I doubt he's seen a piano before.

I pick him up and seat him next to me on the piano seat. I start with a simple tune a lullaby that I'm sure that Edea used to sing and when I finish he claps his little hand then looks down at the piano expectantly waiting for more. My hands start again this time it's more complex, seeming compelling, searching essences to it. A summoning.

Adrian moves closer to me when he sees the sleek black cat step into the living room. He grasps as the large creature turns his head to regards him with piercing silver eyes.

"Pretty. What's his name?" I pause at the question.

"I don't know for sure but I call him Seeker. He has an uncanny ability to find anything."

I reach out my hand toward Seeker and he pads closer and bunts his head against my palm. Despite his size most of the time he acts like a house cat. Adrian holds his hand toward the cat as well and Seeker comes closer to sniff at it but shies away when Adrian tries to pat him.

"It'll take him a bit but he hasn't swiped at you, so he likes you." I say at seeing Adrian frown slightly.

"Sit down on the couch and I'll keep playing you sit and listen then he might join you." I start playing again nothing in particular, just whatever. Playing has always had a calming effect on me when I come to I'm often suprised at how long I've played. When I stop playing andhear the soft breathingindicating that Adrian's fallen asleep. I grab a blanket andto cover him finding both Seeker and Adrian curled together. I can't help the smile that touches my lips as I tuck the edges around the duo.

I yawn and strecth vaguely wondering how Seifer's dinner went and what was decided.

"Tell me if anyone enters that door." I tell the cat which isn't as stupid as it sounds. I turn off the lights and turn in for bed.

Authors note: Okay we're on the track and Seifer and Squall are now both single more or less but sadly Seifer is still convinced that he's not gay. Um, sorry that I took so long I had the first part easily but I couldn't figure out how to end it, too many choices. I know what to do now sort of so hopefully next will be up shortly. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me motivated


	6. insert sorceress part 1

Chapter 6

**SEIFER'S POV**

I yawn before I opening my eyes and the sight that greets me when I do, is not a happy one. Far too serious for my liking, she has her hand on her hip and standing in the doorframe.

"Seifer, we need to talk." I sit up and let the blanket pool around my waist.

"I realised last night that I need some time on my own before I can decide." I look at her confused.

"Isn't this something we should be doing together?" She shakes her head slightly disturbing her perfectly placed hair.

"I need to be alone to figure out if this is the best thing for me," she pauses too long before adding. "and you and Adrian."

"So where are you going? Should I be making some kind of deadline. Say if you don't hear from you by the 25t h, your answer is no and I should be expect the divorce papers anytime. What about Adrian?"

She shrugs a suggester very unlike her. "He'll understand. He's the mayor reason why I have to leave I'm not sure I'm the right mother for him." She looks down ashamed and I'm sure my eyes are popping out of my head. "Truth be told he scares me." She's scared of her own son.

"He know too much for a 5 year old." Her voice hurried and defensive. Her voice a bare whisper she continues. "There are things he's known before they even happened."

The truth is that me marrying Leonhart isn't the first weird thing he's said about the future. When we were going telling him we were moving when we reached the door he was waiting eagerly. "I have my bag packed, Daddy. Can we go now?" he said before we even had the chance to tell him. But I fail to see how this could possibly change her opinion of him in this world of magic.

"You're only now feeling that your child having future telling abilities is too much for you?"

"Hyne, Seifer you're the one that asked the questions. Now I'm just trying to figure out the answers and I can't do them here." She takes a deep breath and bends picking up the bag I had failed to notice until now. "I'll be at Susan's. If you need to get in contact with me."

**SQUALL'S POV**

I waken to the sound of hissing and growling. I grab lionheart and race to the lounge room to where Adrian was sleeping.

"Hush, good kitty." It's Seifer. He stops when Seeker takes a warning swipe at his pants making three neat tears.

"Holy shit, you did not just do that. I'm gonna." Growling under his breath making wringing motions with his hands when he notices me.

"People should learn to knock." I mumble. "Seeker, stand down" A low growling continues but he backs off a little.

"It's bout time Leonhart." I raise an eyebrow and Seeker takes that as a silent command to attack. Seeing the cat move Seifer is already out the door running way and Seeker is hot on his heals.

"Did I just hear Dad?" asks a sleepy voice from the couch. I smile genuinely amused.

"Yes, your father just had to go on a morning run. Breakfast?"

**SEIFER'S POV**

Damn, Leonhart I've been running from his damn cat for the last half an hour and it just stops.

"You are Leonhart's cat. Was that your idea of fun?" I ask between huffs of breath. Of course the cat doesn't answer but turns and starts walking in the direction of his owner's place. I take a step forward and he stops up ahead and looks back, I'll be damn he's waiting for me.

When we reach Leonhart's door I'm about to let myself in when I hear growling beside me.

"I'm knocking okay?" The cat stops growling and starts rubbing against the back of my leg in a cat fashion.

"Have a nice run?" The brunette asks when he opens the door but I've got to wonder who he's asking me or the cat. It's the cat beside me that answers by purring loudly. Damn smug beastie.

"Daddy!" Dri runs and hugs me before grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me into Leonhart's home.

"We have breakfast for you. I helped make it." He pulls me to the dinning table and pulls out a chair.

"Will that be all, Sir?" Dri asks with a pompous voice like a fancy waiter, smart-ass and I proud to say he probably learnt it from me. I look at the plate before me finding croissants with bacon and cheese. Finally, something going right today.

**UNKOWN POV**

"Oh my what a cute little picture they make" I watch the hero, the ex-sorceress' knight and the brat

"_Do you have to eat like that?" The hero asks. The knight chuckles and nods mouth full of food he starts to speak but the hero holds up his hand._

"_Stop, I think I can guess the answer."_

I turn to the figure beside me.

"How does it feel two days after and he's already over you?" I snicker not expecting a reply. I return my attention to image in the basin. The brat is blabbering on, tsh boring.

"What is it that you are looking for?" the idiot beside me asks.

"Wondering if this one can do what you could not." I state tapping the image of the knight.

_The knigh's angry and is going to get up when the hero pointedly looks at the cat at his side._

"_I hate that cat." He grumbles._

I happen to agree with that statement that cat is bothersome, I would be well into my plans if that damn cat weren't there to protect the hero.

_The hero takes the plate from the knight when he finishes and proceeds to the sink washing it off before putting in the dishwasher._

"_Leonhart, you're such a neat freak."_

"_I like neat." He states not bothered by the comment. The hero violently shoves a hand up the back of his shirt trying to reach an itchy spot. He whimpers slightly when he can't get to the spot properly. The knight is suddenly behind him and he takes the others hand way gently._

"_Here let me help." He snakes his hand up the back of the shirt and finds the spot the other could not and starts helping to relieve the hero. The hero stills the knight's movements._

"_Do you feel that?" He asks. The knight looks caught misinterpreting the question._

"_I didn't feel anything."_

"_We're being watched." He states now certain, looking around. _

I laugh "you'll not find me there little lion."

_He stops looking._

"_Magic." He comes to his conclusion._

"_Seeker." He calls. The cat comes and seems to be looking for something too. Finding it, he starts to follow the tread _

I laugh at the pitiful over sized house cat and break the connection.

"Try following that my furry friend."

Oh yes, there's something developing between these two, just a little while longer and I'll move into my plan B for the hero, as the idiot already failed in plan A but no matter this should work out just as well.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Um, I decide that here was a good place to stop. Yep a sorceress has been inserted. Um, thanks for the reviews the next chapter should be up soon. I could have gone on but this seemed like a good place to stop. I hope this is getting more interesting but still has some of the elements that attracted you in the first place. Please review and tell me if it seems I'm getting off track.


	7. insert sorceress part 2

Authors note: just for the interested I thought I might mention the occupations of the heroes and Seifer. Quistis – intelligence, Selphie – organising functions, advertising, Irvine – diplomat, Zell – Security, Seifer – head of teaching and of course Squall – Commander/Headmaster of the Balamb Garden.

**SQUALL'S POV**

"A new sorceress?" I mumble fingering the scar between my brows.

"Leonhart snap out of it." Seifer clicks his fingers in my face.

"You can't know that for sure." Seifer's right. Seeker pads back in rubbing and purring against my leg.

"I should contact Matron. See if she knows anything and alert her." I reach for my phone, calling Matron. I need more concrete information than a cat and a strange niggling feeling in the pit of my gut.

"Hello" asks the motherly voice at the other end of the line.

"Good-morning Matron. It's Squall." using a slightly formal greeting, so I can get the business done first before she starts in with question about my life.

"Business as usual isn't it? Well let's get the small talk out of the way." She smiles at what she considers a quirk of one of her beloved children.

"Have you noticed any sorceress actions lately particularly this morning?"

"I'm sorry Squall but I'd have to be near the magic tell if it was a sorceress or not. Why this morning? what happened? And what make you think it was a Sorceress?" concern entering her voice.

"I felt like I was being watched but no one was there. Also when I put Seeker to the task he found something but it was broken before he could follow it. You see I'd like more reliable information before." I let the sentence hang she know what would happen.

"I'm sorry Squall but I'll alert you if something happens. You know it could be Rinoa." I grunt and shake my head.

"If Rinoa had that ability she would have used it ages ago." Before Rinoa broke up with me she was convinced that I was cheating on her, I don't know when she thought I had the time.

"I suppose so. So, Dear I heard you and Jason are no longer an item. Are you okay?"

"Selphie." I growl where does she get the time to tell everyone? I hear Seifer chuckle.

"Is Seifer there?" She asks sounding confused.

"Yes. I looked after Adrian for him last night."

"Oh, it's nice to know that you two are finally getting along. So how did this come about?"

"I found his son for him." I state hoping to leave it at that but Seifer, seeing a chance to tell his favourite embarrassing story snatches the phone off me.

"Hi ya." He smiles when hearing Matron's voice. His facial expression changes and he smirks leaning into the couch in classic Seifer style.

"Well, it's an interesting story. You see, Dri had run away from his babysitter. He was lost and standing in the middle of no where when Leonhart came upon him and Dri took an immediate attachment to him, well his leg." He stops and starts laughing and I suspect that Matron is laughing as well. "He had to step-drag his way to my office with Dri on his leg." Now in tears from laughing it's all I hear for a while.

"Yeah, and I have photos of them at the finishing line." He's still laughing wiping tears from his eyes. "Yes, of course I can give you a copy."

I seriously want to hurt him right now. He had been watching me through his brief retelling and he chuckled at my glare and reaches out a hand to ruffle my hair.

"Don't worry Leonhart, it doesn't ruin you pretty boy rep only solidifies the rumour you have a stick up your…" He winks and starts laughing again.

"No, he's glaring." I try to zone him out and concentrate on the sorceress problem. How do I increase security of the garden without to many of the wrong questions being asked?

I come out of my unproductive thinking to find Adrian on the phone.

"Yep an angel and he played the piano until I fell asleep. He plays pretty music not like the radio." Seifer's looking at me curiously; I ignore him trying in vain to think of a solution to my problem again.

"Seeker is real pretty and he looked after me all night." Adrian jumps up and down excited then crawls in my lap and hands me the phone.

"Matron?" I ask.

"Squall, thanks for calling to warning me. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

"No" I pause as Adrian starts wiggling on my lap, "Maybe." I smile down at Adrian and look over at Seifer.

"I'm going to open a Childcare Centre." I state. "It should work I'll step up the security while construction is on and then if I still think there is need I just keep it the same. I'll need a fighter to..." I stop realising that I'm mumbling through the details out loud.

"This could work; I'll have to figure out the details but this ... I'll talk to you later."

**SEIFER'S POV**

Leonhart zoned out again after he hanged up the phone. Probably going through the details and the information he was going to need.

"Would you like to call the other heroes so you can get this sorted?" I ask, though I can't be certain I think that Leonhart is getting excited about this.

"Um, I guess I should." He pauses and his voice drops. "Seifer, you do you think she was after?"

I'd been thinking about this too, and truth be told it scares me. Saying I absolutely do not want to go through that again would be a vast understatement.

"I'm touched Leonhart, you're worried for me." He rolls his eyes setting Dri aside and starts pacing with the phone to his ear.

"Hey Selphie, could you call Quistis and Zell and come over? I have a matter I need to discuss with you all." He pauses and bites his bottom lip, which I'm not entirely sure he knows he's doing.

"I'll tell you at lunch. It'll be easier to tell you all then." He sits down on the couch again but then gets up. He must be of those people who can't stay still on the phone.

"No, you don't have to call Seifer he's here." He pulls the phone away from his ear.

"No that's not what I want to tell you." The smouldering glare as he pushes the 'end call' button suggesting that Selphie's gone in to the babbling dream world and he just cut her off. Throwing the phone absently letting it bounce on the other seat and huffs at a piece of hair in front of his eyes.

"Get a haircut." Redirecting his glare at me he slumps down into the couch again absently holding a hand out to the cat which promptly bunts his head against the offered hand purring loudly at the mechanical scratching it receives behind the ear.

**SQUALL'S POV**

"So, am I gonna hear ya play the piano?"

"It's for decoration." I answer without thinking.

"I bet you say that to all the lads when you're not in the mood." He smirks. "Dri would like to hear some more and I'd like to know what kind of pianist you are." Intentionally using the word pianist

"I haven't heard please yet." I smile, if Seifer actually says please, well that will never happen. Seifer nods to Adrian.

"Please." Adrian prays. I sigh and look at Seifer who is still casually slouching opposite me on the large couch, he has that boy entirely too well trained.

"I knew you wouldn't" I mumble.

"On one condition." I pause making sure I have Seifer's attention. "Do not tell anybody."

"Anybody?" He raises a blonde eyebrow. I huff out a breath.

"They don't know. To them it's a big adornment." I answer his question, to Selphie it's there for the occasion that I'll dress myself in red and drape myself over it while singing seductively 'happy birthday' to my friend and lover or so her fantasy goes.

"So why are you willing to perform for me and not them?"

"You're possessive but they like to share they would want to shout this with the world and they're conniving enough to make me. But you, it's not like you to share." He chuckles, eyes twinkling; he's not offended but proud of it.

"Well, on with the show."

I'm suddenly nervous not having done this before an adult before, especially someone whom would give his opinion whether I wanted it or not. My finger lay on the keys and my mind's gone blank. I can't think of anything to play. I look over to the duo that is waiting expectantly. The larger of the two smirks turning to the smaller one.

"Any requests Dri?" Adrian who starts to bounce on his lap trying to remember the song he liked.

"Um, the fast one that went ta de la de de." He stops unsure what comes next; I nod my head understanding which song he is trying to describe. He seats himself down and cuddles into the warmth of his father. My fingers know the song by heart the sheet of music is unneeded this is one of my favourites as well.

When I come out of the calm I always find when play I find Adrian playing with Seeker on the floor and Seifer fast asleep.

'_He must have had a good night_" The thought doesn't lay well with me. It's amazing the innocent figure he makes while he is asleep and I can see drool at the side of his mouth. His hair is slicked back like usual but not as much, which makes his blonde hair look softer, it suits him better. I'm distracted from my study of the sleeping man by Seeker coming to alert before the door growling softly.

I punch the pad the door slides open before they even have the chance to knock. Zell stumbles forward, intending on knock extremely hard. He gives me a grumpy pout before noticing Seifer lying peacefully on the couch and grins widely. Creeping in an exaggerated tiptoe to Seifer's side I make no move to stop him and neither does Quistis who I'm sure knows what is bound to happen next.

"WAKE UP!" He screams directly into the slumbering mans ear. The fist shots out connecting with tattooed idiot's jaw.

"Shit, Seifer that hurt." Adrian's giggles tumbling to the floor with Seeker and I'm sure I hear a muffle laugh covered by a cough from Quistis.

"It was supposed to Chickenwuss." Seifer growls twisting his finger inside his ear.

"Why do I get the feeling that we missed something, Selphie?" Irvine announces himself and Selphie.

"Silly tattoo man woke up Daddy." Adrian sums up the situation and erupts in a fit of giggles again.

"Seifer, you have a little drool." Selphie giggles and hides behind the grinning Irvine. Zell who has recovered from the hit starts to laugh but covers it in much the same manner as Quistis when Seifer turns his attention toward him.

**SEIFER'S POV**

After Leonhart's briefing of the situation I don't think I was the only one that felt that I should be saluting. Leonhart had sent Dri to the spare room earlier with the cat; it would have been good to know there was another room sooner than I wouldn't have slept in his bed, so it's just the adults. They were each looking like lost children. A new sorceress that they didn't know what she wanted. It is fuckin' frightening more frightening now that I have Dri and free will.

"What do you need us to do?" Quistis is the first to recover and the others quickly follow suit, I'm sure that I see a flicker of disbelief cross Leonhart's face over the fact that his word alone would be enough for them.

"Selphie, I want you to organise a dinner or something, maybe a fundraiser, I don't particularly care as long the childcare centre is noticed and talked about. Irvine, I'd like you to make announcements saying something like the garden is growing and getting more mature people with families and we'd like to be able to provide for them as well." Pauses and looks to Quistis.

"I need you to look for someone to for someone to manage to childcare centre. It needs to be someone who can fight if the need arises, trustworthy and of-course can take care of the children. Search ex-seeds maybe you'll find something there. Also get hold of your most trusted intelligence person on finding out if there's been anything that could be sorceress action. We need to find this bitch." He gives her look conveying how hard he thinks both searches will be.

"Zell try to figure out how to get as much security around the garden without to many questions being asked. Seifer I'd like you to help him with that as well as find helpers among the students to help with the centre and if trouble arises to take the children to a safe place. Want lunch?" The change from Commander to friend may not be seen by an outsider but it makes the people that know him relax considerably, surprising myself to realize I'm among them.

**SQUALL'S POV**

Today would have to be one of the most boring days, I huff a piece of hair out of my face and slouch heavily in my chair. I briefly look at the pile of work. Knowing it can wait pushing the chair back I make my way quietly to the door. Opening the door a smidgen, feeling like my father when he tries to escape Kiros and Ward so basically I feel like a moron. I take a peak making sure none of my loyal followers are around namely Quistis. I rush across the entrance to my office shutting the door behind me I try to walk casually away. Turning around the corner and out of site I ignore the urge to exclaim loudly that I'm free, I'm not a complete idiot like Laguna but beginning to wonder how many of his genes I've inherited.

Wandering around the garden trying to figure out what to do. I can't go to the training centre because I left Lionheart at the office. I would visit Seifer but he's teaching the younger generation professional 'protectors', as Selphie would like them to be called.

"Squall!" an unwanted smile come to my lips upon hearing the loud squeal despite the fact that it means that I'm likely to get caught. He reaches his arms upwards and jumps up and down slightly demanding to be picked up. I raise an eyebrow isn't he a little old for this.

"Nope." He answers my silent question, a preceptive child. "Daddy say that I aint to old until I'm too heavy and I don't weigh much. Less than an elephant."

"Less than an elephant, I think I can handle that." I lifted him into my arms and started towards Seifer's office, thinking it best to leave a note informing him that I have his demon before he bites the head off another babysitter.

Reaching Seifer's door I knock before entering having learned from my friends that it is clever thing to do to avoid unwanted situations. Upon hearing nothing I open the door with my free hand and let us in. I place Adrian in large chair and search for a piece of paper and pen to write with.

"What would you like for lunch?" I ask the little demon.

"Nuggets and chips and pies and pasta and." I hold up a hand stoping him. I pick up from the chair and pin the note to the chair before leaving.

**SEIFER'S POV**

I return to my office for the lunch period. I stop noticing the page pinned to my chair.

Mr Almasy,

I have your son and if you want to see him again please bring the ransom of Chicken salad roll, nuggets, chips, pie and pasta to the second tree on your right outside of the garden.

Squall (Leonhart)

"Cute Leonhart, real cute." I mumble before stomping off to get his damn lunch order.

**SQUALL'S POV**

"Squall," I cringe. "So this is where you ran off to?" I turn slowly careful not to make any sudden movements and see a pissed Quistis with her hands at her side clutched tightly, eyes blazing and Laguna standing behind her with a look of understanding. Fortunately I still had Adrian balanced on my hip which is enough to stop any violent urges she might be having and Laguna's over enthusiastic hugs.

"So what are you up to?" asks Laguna and Quistis's eye twitches.

"Picnic." I place Adrian on the ground and settle beside him.

"Didn't you forget something?" Laguna asks while sitting down before us. Quistis just glares and grumbles "like father like son."

"No." I answer Laguna's question while glaring at Quistis. Adrian deciding he doesn't like his place on the ground crawls into my lap. Laguna raises an eyebrow but lets it go holding his hand out to the little demon.

"Careful, he bites." The familiar deep voice says coming towards us with a large bag in each hand. Seifer sets down the bags and delves in one and takes out a large chequered blanket.

"Move you gits or you know Quistis would never sit on the filthy ground." We all move so Seifer can spread the blanket. We sit down again. Quistis glares at Seifer while she too sits down and Laguna holds his hand out to Seifer.

"He bites too." I mutter.

**SEIFER'S POV**

"You know Leonhart you could have just asked if you wanted to meet me for lunch, so badly. No need to steal my son." Grinning while spreading out the rest of the food before handing Leonhart his chicken roll.

"You stole his son?" The man raises an eyebrow grinning widely. Leonhart scowls deeply but says nothing.

"Squall didn't steal me." Dri gets up from his place on the blanket with a hand full of chips and hugs Leonhart tightly. Leonhart give a small smile at Dri's defence of him and turns Dri around so he can still reach his food.

I look at the hand offered to be then at the man who is grinning at me goofily. Usually men of his nature do not last long around our fair lion.

"Laguna Loire pleased to meet you." The man says cheerfully. The president of Esthar, well that explains why Leonhart hasn't scared him away and why I thought he looks familiar.

"Seifer." I reply and take the offered hand. The man then turns and offers Dri his hand that he takes and shakes it vigorously with both of his small hands.

"Adrian Almasy pleased ta meets yoo." Dri echoes his earlier greeting and Laguna smiles widely.

"But you're not an angel like Squall." Dri announces looking between Laguna and Squall deeply confused. The president's eyes brighten and he smiles widely.

"Nope, he must have got it from his mother." Dri considers this then nods deciding it must be true. Leonhart looks just as confused as I do.

"How did you know that he's my father?" I almost spit out chips in my mouth but manage to sallow before speaking.

"The president of Esthar is your Old man?" Both Leonhart and the president frown but I'm sure there for different reasons. This most definitely isn't what I expected but looking at the simular expressions, I sure can see it now.

"Yes." Is Leonhart's long and short on the matter while Leonhart's old man positively lights up at the admission. He looks at Dri for a second before returning his attention to Laguna.

"So where are Kiros and Ward?" Leonhart asks the Laguna who looks decidedly sheepish.

"Umm, I guess they're on some sort of aircraft but I had to see you Squall my boy; you just broke up with your boyfriend. I thought maybe you'd need someone to talk to." He finishes lamely.

"It was over a week ago." Leonhart waves his hand to dismiss the subject but Laguna doesn't look convince that his over it. "You shouldn't be sneaking off like this."

"And who sneaked out of their office today?" Quistis butts in scolding Leonhart like a Matron would.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Leonhart growls to Quistis.

"Oh yes you're right." She pauses with a mischievous smile. "I have to go tell Selphie you're a real angel." She leaves with a happy swagger to her walk.

"You're not going to have any friends left if you make them leave every time you get antsy." I wag my finger at Leonhart. The lion storm eyes glare icicles focusing on the sway of my finger.

"Hey, no biting." I successfully interpret Leonhart's glare "Leonhart there are children present." Drawing the wagging hand to my chest with fake modesty and wink.

**LAGUNA'S POV**

It's quite amazing the relationship that is going on between the two warriors. The banter going back and forward even if Squall says nothing but Seifer is able to interpret the fiery and faint expressions that pass Squall's face.

"We should have a spar sometime." Squall suggests.

"Are you sure you're up to it Leonhart? Wouldn't want the commander to break something." The egoistical smirk only bringing out more determination in Squall.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Almasy." Cold retort but his gaze wanders catching sight of something.

"They look pissed." Announce Seifer after following Squall's line of sight. It most certainly is not going to a pleasant ride home. Kiros walking with single-minded strides while Ward not quite as angry following at a steady pace.

"Ah hi guys. Pleasant trip?" right arm scratching behind my head as I laugh nervously. Kiros is about three steps from strangling me when I feel Adrian crawl in my lap. I look down and smile at him and see Squall with a small smile.

"Protection." He says as Kiros come to an erupt stop, standing fist clutched tightly stopped by the incredible force field that is Adrian. I see the murder in his eyes and I pull my barrier closer. Yep I'm in lots of trouble.

"Do you realise that you missed no less than 5 appointments. People don't miss that. I won't be surprised if the media's got hold of this. Than it's either the son that doesn't exists or the rumour that you're having an affair with him, again." He waves his hand in Squall's direction. Squall not wanting the public to know that he is my son has been a great source of difficultly for Kiros. Kiros takes a deep breath and exhales slowly relaxing when the breath leaves him.

"Time to make our escape?" Seifer raises an eyebrow at Squall. Squall looks briefly to Kiros before nodding. The large blonde heaves himself up and holds his hand out to my son.

"Umm, meet me later at my place, there's some things I need to discuss. Kiros, Ward you're welcome too of course." I nod and watch as they leave with the child walking happily between them holding one of each of their hands singing a lullaby happily. They do make a happy family.

"You can't do this Guna, especially with Squall's vague danger around." His quiet plea doing far more than his angry rant.

"I brought along Squall's Seed. I wasn't totally unprotected." Kiros' smiles and shakes his head.

"You only did that because you need someone to fly the air-craft." With that remark I know I'm forgiven but it isn't always so easy.

**SEIFER'S POV**

With Dri sings and swings between us we walk to the garden entrance.

"So, you have a Dad how's that been for you?" I ask him trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice without much luck.

"He's a clumsy moron which worries about me too much like I didn't live 17 years without him." I look into the eyes that are unable to hide the fact that he cares about said moron.

"That good huh?" I ask seriously and perhaps a little jealous.

"..." Obviously not liking admitting that he likes having a father in his life. I look at my watch knowing I have another class in about ten minutes.

"I'll look after him. I only have to talk to Laguna about the sorceress my afternoon's free." I raise an eyebrow it sounds like he really wants to look after him.

"Yeah that'd be great. I'll pick up here after work."

"Yippee!" Dri squeals and jumps towards Leonhart before throwing himself at the bewildered brunette.

"Okay see yoo later, Daddy." Dri waves.

**SQUALL'S POV**

Laguna knocked on the door in what he probably thought was a funny melody but it was just irritating. I hit the pad with more force than needed and the door slides open and Laguna stepped through happily ignoring the angry scowl.

"Oh you still have the mini one." Ruffling Adrian's hair. "Adrian the grumpy here is Kiros and the huge fellow is Ward but he's the silent type don't say much." Kiros just waves pouting when Laguna mention he was grumpy. Ward bends down on level with Adrian and cups Adrian's tiny hand in his. Adrian smiles largely and looks Ward up and down unafraid of the giant.

"Wanna watch a cartoon." Ward nods and the twosome sit on the couch watching the show very intently. Kiros leads the way to the kitchen table with Laguna sitting next to him and me opposite.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I tell Laguna everything about the sorceress being only to date been able to give him a vague warning of danger. Wanting to get the details straight and really have more believable evidence saying there is unknown sorceress willing to cause some havoc.

"So you're saying that this child-care project is a cover?" I nod an affirmative.

"Well it is an excellent cover; I certainly believed all the crap Irvine sprouted about accommodating the needs of the growing garden." But I have a feeling this isn't what bothering my father and it is a fatherly matter.

"You believe she was watching you?" I look in his dark green eyes and nod sadly.

"Or Seifer." Not having been able to rule out the possibility. He gains a mischievous smile.

"Seifer, you seem awfully worried about him?"

"So are you coming to the child-care party?" I cringe at the obvious change of subject but Laguna nods eagerly.

"I have our costumes all picked out should be a ball. You should see what I'm gonna make Kiros wear." Kiros turns his dark eyes to Laguna glaring.

"There's no way in hell I'm ever going to wear that."

**Author's note:** I thought I had this one in the bag but the thing I was going to write just didn't turn out right and I lost motivation. But this chapter is mainly showing that Laguna is an important part of Squall's life because it's need for a part later in the story. Well I'm not going to promise the next chapter to be soon because it never turns out that way but I will say there will be cross-dressing in the chapter. Who will it be?

Revised 30th August 2005


	8. the fight and the party

Author's notes: I've gone aback through my chapters and tried to fix them up a bit. There's little difference but I think it flows better.

**SQUALL'S POV**

"I believe I have I solution to one of our major problems." Quistis announces smugly as she passes over a sheet of paper. I look at the document before me.

"Have you asked Seifer's opinion on this?" I believe he'd best be able to tell me beyond doubt if this is the corrected choice. Our main difficulty has been finding a person that is trustworthy plus willing to look after a lot of seed brats. I nod this could work if she's willing.

"I'll talk to Seifer before taking further action." I put the paper aside.

"You two have been hanging out a lot lately." She sidles closer looking at me coyly. "Anything going on there?" I roll my eyes at her not so subtle inquiry and push back my chair picking up Lionheart.

"I'll see you later."

I find Seifer teaching his class on the grass field in front of Balamb garden. Sitting a little away from the class and watch Seifer in action as having so far meet him usually when after work when comes to pick up Adrian.

One of the young cadets a small petite blonde obviously wanting to get his attention is flirts with him outrageously. Although I can't hear them from this distance I can guess what she's saying something along the lines of 'oh fuoey, I just can get the handle this can you show me how to properly handle this.' As she looks up at him sheepishly from under dark lashes rubbing her hands up and down the staff. Seifer smiles down at her takes her hands and positions on the staff correctly before turning to another student and encouraging him to try again. The small blonde giggles as Seifer walks away along with several of the girls beside her.

It's not long before one of the other cadets notice me then tapping on the shoulder of the cadet next pointing in my direction. Deciding now is a good time to make my presence know to Seifer as well. I get up and dust myself off picking up Lionheart and walk towards Seifer.

Seifer raises his eyebrow upon seeing me but grins broadly at seeing Lionheart at my side.

"Came to pick a fight, did you Leonhart?" He shouts to me then turns to address his students. "Now here's a fight worth seeing."

The cadets gather into a small group talking excitedly to each other.

"I was going to wait until their lunch brake." Seifer shrugs dismissing my concern that perhaps they should be learning instead of witnessing a fight between old rivals in the art of Gunblades.

"Why wait? This should be educational for them. Besides I've promised them a fight worth their time, you're not going to make a liar out of me." He raises Hyperion telling me I'm fighting now if I want to or not.

I raise Lionheart as well in acceptance and we start circling each other. Seifer manoeuvring me so that my back is facing the cadets then calls out to them.

"Getting a nice view ladies?"

"Yes sir!" One of the more bold cadets, probably the blonde, answers enthusiastically. I glare at Seifer to which he answers with a knowing smirk before leading the first attack. The blades clash both singing their individual tunes. Seifer pushes ahead driving me backwards until I see my opportunity dodging his attack taking a swing at him which would decapitate him if he were unable to duck but instead howls through the wind going past harmlessly.

He takes a step back. We're circling each other again.

"Boy they let you go to buggery while I was gone." Charging forward he lets the blades cross and smirks down at me. "In more ways than one."

I step up the tempo of the fight; it's faster like the angry beats of tribal battle songs, dodging and weaving contributing just as much as the clash of the blades. Seifer muscles tighten as he heaves Hyperion up to ward off one of my strikes.

"You know that stick up your ass must be restricting your movements." He has a gleam in his eye, which is frightening and exhilarating at the same time and I'm sure I'm the same.

He pushes hard strike after strike using his superior height and strength to his full advantage driving me backward to the uneven ground I know is behind me. I stumble falling to the ground with an oomph Seifer looms over me with a smirk simular to when he gave me my scar. He should know from that experience alone that anything he can do I can do better. He readies the blade for the final strike I kick out at both knee unbalancing him and quickly hook my feet behind feet and pulling hard. He hits with a harder oomph.

"Are you ready for the final hooray." We both roll to the side standing on our feet again. The clashes are faster the tempo reaching its climax. The silence is total. We each hold our gunblade at the others throat.

Seifer smirks and starts chuckling. "Thanks for the dance, princess." We drop our blades from their deadly positions.

"Whatever." Which is never heard over the deafening roar of the crowd.

"Holy shit." He exclaims in awe at the vast size of the crowd that would have to be half the garden Seifer grinning broadly he bows absorbing the praise of the crowd and I manage a wave.

**SEIFER'S POV**

The crowd is an endless sea of people an amazing sight. The lunch bell had gone sometime during our fight and the word must have spread quickly bring in quite the following. All talking among themselves some going as far as to recreate their favourite parts striking the air with invisible swords, like this is an event that when they're old and toothless is a shining moment that they say to their grandkids they were happy to see.

"I really do need to talk to you. We should go somewhere more private." Leonhart's slightly flushed and panting just as heavy as me. I take some more time to enjoy the crowd before answering Leonhart.

"Good idea I need to sit down for a while any way, I'll get Sam to take over my afternoon class." Lunch will be over in about ten minute and I know I won't have recovered by then. Leonhart leads the way to his place being the closest. I smirk I haven't had that much fun in ages.

"This is almost better than sex." Leonhart looks at me and I see the corner of his mouth twitch.

"You need to get yourself a better partner." I feel a twinge of guilt at the comment reminding me that I have yet to tell Leonhart about the end of my marriage. It's been almost a month. I told Dri as soon as we got home that day figured he might wonder where his mother was.

Dri's reaction wasn't what I expected in the least "It's alright Daddy. I've never felt like her son either." Was all he said then unworriedly and sat in front of the Tele.

Leonhart enters the code placing his hand on the pad.

"Before you start I've got to tell you something." Leonhart nod telling me to go ahead while he heads to the kitchen to get coffee. It's hard to admit this failure.

"Celia left me on that first night that I asked you to look after Dri." I look at Leonhart expectantly but he just nods. He places the coffee in front on me on the coffee table and takes his own seat.

"Hmm, Adrian told me a while ago." Dri found his way to Leonhart's office a bit ago and occasionally paid him a visit. I should be angry that Leonhart has know for a while and hasn't told me but.

"Has he talked about it?" I ask concerned since Dri's initial comment there's been zip.

"Not much. I believe he's fine with it. He's more worried about you." Seeing my disbelief he sighs and continues. It's going to be one of those rare moments when Leonhart is going to explain himself. "I get the sense that he's been waiting for this for a long time to his understanding this is what all of you need."

"Yes maybe, but I wanted him to have the family we never had growing up." Leonhart looks at me like I was missing something that should be very obvious. Alright, genius you tell me.

"He has that family in you. Absolute acceptance for who he is and he knows he has it. He's very smart for a 5 year old." Grinning I find great pride in his words. "Besides I think he's building his own family."

"So what did ya need?"

"I'm wondering if you think Fujin is a good candidate for manager of the Child-care centre?" Seeing the confused look on my face he continues on.

"Is she trustworthy?" I nod.

"Can she still fight?" I nod remember the hard kick to the shin the last time I visited her.

"Would she be able to handle the children?" I nod, She can scare kids shitless when needed but knows that the brats also need fun as well as discipline this is where Raijin come into the picture the kids love the strange duo. A large manly man in pain what's not funny about that?

"If you want Fujin, you gotta know Raijin comes wit' her." Leonhart nods his elbows on his knees he clasps his hands together bring them to his lips in thought.

"In that case would you be able to convince she wants this position?" I'm sure he's not aware of this but he looks like a kid pleading for candy. His pupils widen looking up at me through thick lashes. I unable to say 'no', it apparent that this is one look I'm not immune to. Let's hope he never finds this out.

"I'll try."

**SELPHIE'S POV**

I bounce into Squall's office his pen stopping in its progress across the page he looks at me with tired eyes with none of their usual twinkle.

"Selphie, what are you doing here?" He yawns tiredly, goody tired Squall is almost as good as drunk Squall. This way I usually get more answers before I get thrown out the door.

"Hear you got someone for the position. So who is it?" I put on my bestest pleading voice.

"You could have asked Quistis you know?" I know this but Quistis likes too much having the power of keeping valuable gossip from me. So I shrug.

"Well I'm here now you might as well tell me." Appealing to Squall logical side, which is usually a fairly good course of action but plan B is just as successful though it has the side effect of really pisses him off.

"Fujin." He states and returns to his work. Fujin I wonder why he chose her. Sure I believe her to be trustworthy, brave and capable of looking after children but I think there's more to it.

"Nice choice. So are you in love with Seifer?" Squall death glares at me yip not as tired as I thought.

"Selphie leave." Well it wasn't a no so I'm taking that to mean yes. Evil plan one is a go.

**SQUALL'S POV**

My room's ransacked, every piece of material has been stolen even the bed sheets.

"Traitor." Seeker cowers under my bare bed. So much for my valiant protector probably thinks this is funny. I walk closer to my bed picking up the fold note that simply says Squall.

_Dear Squall,_

_We didn't think your costume was up to scratch so we've taken the liberty of giving you a better one, with everything you need. _

_Oh, if you are thinking of not showing up this is just a friendly reminder that we hold your belongings hostage._

_Love Selphie and her devil minions._

_P.S. Swing your hips it makes it easier to walk in heels. Have fun and See ya at the party._

How the hell did she do this while I was in the shower? Now the only scrapes of material I have to my name is a tiny towel and a pretty blue dress. I gingerly pick up the some of the things Selphie left.

"Oh sweet hyne how can woman put themselves through this." I'm going to go to the party and kill her.

**SEIFER'S POV**

I put the finishing touches to my costume and smirk at my reflection. An angel I think Leonhart will appreciate just how ironic this is. The soft padding of feet alerts me to my intruder.

"Daddy, do I have to go tonight?" I look at Dri and sigh we've had this conversation more times than I care to count.

"Yes, Dri it's only tonight besides don't you want to see your mother?"

"Yes." He mumbles but I get the feeling he's saying it because he feels it's the right thing to say rather than that he actually wants to.

"Good, how does Daddy look?" He looks me up and down with a critical eye.

"Pretty. I like the sparkle dust." He rubs his fingers lightly across my cheek and tilts his head to the side. "But what are you suppose to be?" Here I thought the wings would give it away.

"An angel." I get up from my kneeling position and walk to the full-length mirror. Examine myself. I'm wearing tight white pants and a sleeveless white top with a bold black cross printed across it. Sparkle crap dust on my arms and across my cheeks and little fairy wings on my back. Oh I'm a fine male specimen.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of us all?" I chuckle.

"You're so weird Daddy." Dri gives me a look like no matter how he tries he'll never understand me. I'm about to grab him and ruffle up his hair but the door being knocked on.

"Are you ready?" He looks at me and squares his shoulders nodding his head once. I answer the door Celica, of course, on the other side.

"Has the world run out of hair gel?" She asks with false innocents.

"No, I just thought that this would suit the costume better." I frown.

**ZELL'S POV**

"So how long do you think your wife has to live." Irvine turns to his wife and grins. All of us are close to the entrance to get a look at Squall when he arrives.

"I don't know but she should be able to out run him if he's in the heels the girls want him to wear." Selphie look muffed that he isn't a little more worried about the threat to her life but hey she brought it on herself. She has the idea in her head that it'll make Seifer see Squall in a different light. The rest of us thought it would the funniest thing alive.

"Holy fuck!" Quistis exclaims spitting out the drink she'd been in the middle of drinking. I start to laugh at the wholly unlike Quistis statement but following her gaze I stop dead. Meeting the deadly glaze of blood red and silver and a face framed with short black curls streaked with silver. The change is ultimate the shimmering blue sleeveless turtle neck dress and heel with ribbons attached crawling up very shapely pale legs with silver runes printed on them.

Selphie jumps up and down enthusiastically clapping her hands together. "Squall's stunning." She chirps.

"I'd screw her." Irvine gives his opinion thinking with something other than his head.

Quisty rolls her eyes "You'd screw a lot of things." She pauses in her thinking following Squall's movement who has moved on from glaring at us to walking with a soft sexy sway to the hips over to the slightly dazed waiter grabbing a two drinks from his tray. I believe he would have taken more if he had more hands.

"What's everyone looking at?" Seifer makes his entrance draping an arm around my shoulder but can tell right away what's caught everybody's attention and chuckles heartedly. "Women keep your husbands on a short leash and boys keep your weaners in check because that one knows how to deal with unwanted attention." I huff out a laugh and turn to Seifer.

"Dude Seifer is that you? Did the world run out of hair gel?" He raps me over the back of the head.

"Ouch!" I step back and give Seifer a show of what I'm prepared to do to him.

"Spatting flies, chicken?" He smirks the others have ignored our interaction still staring at Squall. "Nice legs, nice ass, nice package, she has to be a bitch. So who is she?"

"Why don't you go over there and find out?" I ask coyly believing Squall will knock him stupid. The others turn their attention toward Seifer wanting to see his reaction.

"Seifer, you don't have vast quantities of hair gel in your hair. Are you okay?" Selphie asks with exaggerated concern.

"Ha ha very funny. It's for the effect." Running his fingers through free flowing hair giving a dashing smirk.

"So Seifer, the heavenly one, 50 gils says that you don't stand a chance." Seifer looks at Squall again now hypnotised like the others in fact a lot of others. I laugh at the young man who is now attempting to pick our lovely lady.

"You're on. I think she needs a guardian angel." He smirks strolling away.

"That's the boy." Selphie punches the air high kicking her leg back putting shame to her Gothic punk girl outfit.

"Don't you think that was slightly cruel?" My love asks and for tonight also my ginger kitten. We all shrug our shoulders.

"Too late now."

**SEIFER'S POV**

There's no doubt that this woman is absolutely stunning but I can't help thinking that there is something familiar about her. Standing with a glass of champagne in each hand and a young man leaning casually on the wall ignoring the glare that clearly said leave me alone and proceeded with his pick up line.

"Come with me baby and we'll spend an eternity in bliss." Oh please did he actually think that would work.

"Move on fang boy or I'll stake you through the heart." If I thought the glare she was giving the vampireling was bad it's nothing compared to the one she's sending me now. There's only one person... Holy shit.

"Squall?"

"Seifer." He answers without looking at me. I know this is my commander, my rival, my friend all these people are male but my hormones are reacting to what they see and 'she's' beautiful.

"Give me one of those." I motion at his drinks. He looks at me the one he had already started on.

"Asshole." I mumble and finish it off. "Maybe we should make our way to the bar." He nods to my suggestion.

"Just keep the others off me." I smirk at him seeing the opportunity play with him a bit.

"But who is going to protect you from me?"

"Seifer I'm not drunk enough for that." He runs a finger down my nose and turns flipping 'her' hair steps towards the bar leaving me behind. Not that drunk but unquestionably on his way. I'm not gay but any straight man would have to admit this is enticing image in fact many of them are watching said image. He pauses in his grand mission and turns to me lifting an eyebrow.

"No hair gel?" I growl under my breath but follow.

**LAGUNA'S POV**

I have yet to see Squall but I know he's here his friends did mention they'd seen him around with the general consensus of that I should ask Seifer and his lovely lady companion. Pity that she's to young for me but then again Seifer does seem very protective of her.

"Be careful Mr President that's your son ass that your goggling." Seifer smirks and burst out in drunken laughter at my expression of distress. Lucky for me Squall is currently in a heated argument with the bartender. I look to Kiros and see the shock written on his face as well.

"Hey, sexy legs." Seifer taps Squall on the shoulder who turns to him with an angry glare but it leaves quickly as he points towards me his expression changes. I believe, no I know this is the first time Squall has greeted me with a happy expression and it's a stunning smile exactly like his mother's.

"Kiros what has he done to you? You're so hairy." He whispers the last part like you would tell someone they have their fly undone.

"Isn't it great! He's a Werewolf and I'm the great Donovan the hero." Squall looks confused for awhile.

"Are yoo really?" I blink unsure how to answer that apparently he's still taking things too seriously even when drunk but with a lot more innocents.

"Costume party remember." He taps Squall over the back of the head. My son seems to consider this with the purity like that of a child.

"Fumin!" He clears his throat. "Fujin, I need to speak, con-grat-ul-ate or sumthing." Stumbling over his words.

"Oh no you don't." Seifer is showing more sense than Squall.

"Why can't I?" His hand on hip with authority then stumbles to the left a little.

"I don't rightly know but if I was sober and thinking I'd give a long explanation on why it's bad."

"Baaad." And Squall and Seifer bust out in a fit of drunken laughter.

"Yoo... Can't... Stand... Up...Stoopid!" Squall's input into the situation. I have to admit it's quite funny to see Squall drunk and not in control.

"Neither... Can ...yoo .." Both leaning heavily on the other believing this is the funniest thing in the world.

"Maybe you should go home." I suggest, both of them as bad as the other.

"You can get out of those clothes." Trying to appeal to just one of them now.

"I don't have clothes at home." Oh so that's how they got Squall to dress up as a woman

"Seifer can lend you some of his. Now leave." Both give very wonky salutes and stumble away leaning on each and laughing to the exit.

**SQUALL'S POV**

A night of alcohol has never been a good idea for me. I always tell too much truth, give secrets away or do stupid things.

_Soft lips on my neck sucking, fingers roaming my body as mine do the same to his. _

"_We shouldn't do this." _We both seemed to agree with this but our hands still roamed the others body and suddenly it's turned into a brilliant idea.

_His expression should be one of bliss instead distorted in disgust like I'm the shit on his boots._

I close my eyes and bang my head back on the heavy door of my apartment. Tears I'm unable to stop escape my eyes and I wipe them away hastily.

"Fuck!" I how could I be so stupid bang my head against the wall to feel a more bearable sort of pain. I finally admit the reason why this hurts so much. Something I've been able to ignore to now. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him and he doesn't love me back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** next Seifer pov on the situation Also Fujin and Raijin will be in it Sorry I couldn't fit them in but the thing I tried didn't work out. Please, Please review. A special thanks to Mistal: The Poisoned One. Squall in drag Oh he makes such a pretty lady.

Revised September 3rd 2005


	9. can't say sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE; Okay so in this chapter there is a lot of flashbacks to the party or what happen after they left the party.  
So when you see _ITALICS_ it means it's a "_FLASHBACK _  
Not that I really needed to add that but I thought just in case. Better to over prepare than under.  
  
**SEIFER'S POV**

I'm not gay.

_I throw the clothes at him and he throws them back in my face._

"_Change idiot." I chuckle. He tries to undo the dress but in his drunken his hands unable to do what is unfamiliar._

Fuck. Shit. Bloody Hyne I've ruined my friendship because I'm a horny drunk.

Dri will be home soon meaning I need to clean up in here before he asks some question I don't want to answer.

After tossing my empty bowl in the sink after breakie I hear the knock on the door signalling that Dri's home. Not waiting for me to answer the door Dri comes racing through the lounge room. He stops head swinging left to right in frantic search.

"Daddy?" I chuckle alerting him to my presents. He runs to me and hugs me tightly.

"Daddy, don't ever make me leave again. I didn't like it there." He begs me tears swarming in his eyes.

"But you've been to strange places before." Reasoning with a little one rarely works that's why parents usually resort to 'because I say so.'

"Only in the day time not at night. Never when I'm slweeping." He comes back with.

"What about Leonhart's?" I cringe at his name but it goes unnoticed by Dri and hopefully Celia who is looking at me strangely.

"That's different. He protects me and plays music. It's home number two." Right. There right there is why I'd never be able to just ignore.....

"We'll figure something out." I reassure him patting down his soft blonde hair.

"Hello, Seifer. How'd last night go?" She has that smile like she knows something.

"Oh I see. Didn't meet a special someone?" She walks towards me exaggerating every step.

"No." I growl. She raises her pristine eyebrow. "Dri, why don't you go watch T.V?" He looks between me and his mother and nods. I set him down and he runs off while we take a seat at the table.

"So what do you want?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Then cut the crap." I rub my temples trying to easy my headache. We sit in silence for a good 10 minutes.

"Okay I must be off. Got a life of my own now." I roll my eyes. I grunt my farewell, like I care and let her go.

"Dri do you want breakfast?" He nods his head slightly eyes glued to the screen.

"SEIFER!" I smile at the yell through my door I know who that is. I open the door and Fuj and Raij are grinning widely arms straight at their sides, I chuckle.

"Are yas coming in?" Instead of an answer I'm the middle of a bone crushing group hug. "It good to be back." I smile vaguely at the comment remember I had that exact sediment when I set eyes on the garden again.

"So how'd yas go at the party?" Curious on how the other looked after them.

"Well, it was fun, you know. Wait don't you remember seeing us there?" I scratch my head and look down a tad sheepish earning a deep rumbling from Raijin and scolding look from Fujin.

"Can't say I blame ya, you know. You were fairly out of it only your Sultress could hold your focus for more than 5 secs, you know. So how'd that go, you know?" then gives a not so subtle wink which earns him a stamp on the foot. I gotta say I miss this.

"Sultress?"

"Hey, Seifer those your lady friend?" Asks John a disgusting bald man who is making no attempt to conceal his roaming eyes. I Look at Leonhart fortunately thinking clear enough to know that the ice prince, he he princess, would strangle me if I reveal his true identity. But tipsy enough to think that giving him a really stupid name is fucking funny and to give a stupid name that in my mind is the opposite of him. Hot (sultry) women (ess).

"John let me introduce you to Sultress." I consider it my duty to annoy Leonhart to no end and I do my duty extremely well.

"You and her were the talk of the party." Fujin informs me, curious I lean back in my chair and motion with my hand for her to continue.

"SULTRESS. INTERESTING. People couldn't keep their eyes off her and since you seemed her assigned protector for the evening and she left with you so it's assume that you two..... TOGETHER." Fujin reverting back to her old talk and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what was really assumed.

"So they wanna know what a girl like that's doing with the sorceress' knight." Fujin shakes her head minutely.

"Actually, they more polling whose better for you? HER or.." Stops and looks to Raijin for help.

"Commander Leonhart, you know." I almost fall out of my chair and I can't stop the insane laughter. Some choices.

"Come on Dri, move your butt." Sadly the party on the weekend does not mean that we have a childcare centre today so I'm stuck with the incompetent babysitter. Maybe I should ask Fujin if she'd mind starting early but I don't have time today, I'm late already. Grabbing Dri around the waist and the shoes that Dri is trying my patience with trying to tie them then I'm out the door.

I can't say that I'm happy to be at work and half an hour late.

"Have a late night, Sir?" Sarah asks boldly. I imagine her and Selphie would get along famously.

"Yes which means no crap from anyone or your gonna get the shit beaten out of you." I haven't been sleeping well, too many incoherent thoughts buzzing around in my head. I lower myself slowly in the chair at the front of the class grabbing my class notes out of my briefcase. Finally looking out to my class who are gaping at me in stunned silence, Oh for hynes sake aren't these people going to be SEEDS.

"Open up your books to page 93 read and do the exercises." There's the ruffling of pages turning then silence. In my sleep deprived mood I've decided that history of weapons is a good idea but the silence doesn't last long as always it's soon followed by whispers to each other.

"I wonder if Sir Almasy and Commander Leonhart will be in history books?" Amy whispers to Sarah. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Have you ever been in a library there's tonnes already." There are a lot already in general most don't think I'm a very good guy but the garden currently only stocks the ones that say I was brain washed even though most also say I'm an asshole. That's probably Leonhart's touch.

"I still can't get over that fight between them. I wonder if that's what Commander Leonhart looks like after sex." I almost burst out laughing.

He slips the clothes that I gave him earlier his movement jagged with anger but his breathing still heavy from the experience, hair musted up more than usual.

"_Seifer." He tries again but like a coward, I turn even more so I can't even see him at the edge of my vision._

"_Fine." Anger prominent in his voice but also deep pain underlying it._

"Sir Almasy?" I jerk my head up.

"Yes?" Sarah shakes her head.

"I said we're finished. What do you want to do now?" I sigh.

"Lets go outside and practise with your weapons." The class lets out a whoop.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I'm stuck doing the final details to the childcare centre again. Final my ass that's what she said last time. I yawn and lean back almost toppling my chair over. I haven't been feeling really well and that lounge chair is looking exceedingly enticing. I drag my eyes away from the sight and focus on my work again because after this I have to go over the details for the SEEDS Award Ceremony. Oh joy.

"Squall!" The loud voice in my ear jerks me awake. I look at my fuzzy human shape alarm.

"You're lucky I don't react like your father." I mumble and yawn loudly but still unable to wake up and start to drift off again.

"Squall. Wake up you can't slweep there." He starts tugging on my shirt looking down at myself and feeling the groan in my muscles I know the 5-year-old has more sense than I do.

"Okay. I'll go slweep there." I point vaguely to what I hope is the couch and stumble my way there then lay down. I've never been this tired before. I feel I kiss on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Squall." He kisses my forehead again and I smile at the thought of a child putting me to sleep.

**SEIFER'S POV**

I told her to make sure that Dri didn't go anywhere and clearly pointed out that I didn't want him going to Leonhart's with some lame excuse that he had lots of work to do and didn't want to be disturbed. So with that being said I thought I'd find him with her today but no.

Now I have to get the courage to go to Leonhart's office to claim my son. Fuck this is awkward.

I stride right past Leonhart's secretary. I yank open the door ignoring whatever the secretary, Lisa, is trying to tell me. His office is in complete darkness the only light is the light seeping through the door I'm standing at. I search the room my search ending at the couch. Leonhart sleeping soundly, my son curl up with him. Dri's finger brought to his mouth telling me to be quiet.

"We're slweeping." Smiling broadly behind his finger. "It's peaceful no dreams. Did you come to join us?"

"A. No." I say quietly Leonhart's eyes flutter at my voice and he starts to wiggle around from his relaxed position. Dri gives me an accusing look followed by an angry pout and I'm sure if he'd been standing there would have been hands on his hip and stomp of his foot.

"Please Sir Almasy, can't you leave them alone for a while longer. I don't think Commander Leonhart been feeling well lately." I sigh at the plead coming from the secretary, I'm surrounded and out numbered by Leonhart fan squad.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Leonhart thrashing around screaming his pain at the top of his lung.

"Fuck, get Dr. Kadowaki NOW!" Before I can think I'm beside Leonhart yelling at the girl when she isn't move fast enough for me. I grab hold of his face stilling his movements.

"Come on, Leonhart, look at me." The horrible screaming stops replaced by heavy panting as he searches my face. My breath catches at the alien shining silver orbs.

"Seifer?" I nod his face relaxes a touch with recognition and his eyes close with pain as he reframes from vocalising the pain again.

"Hyne ... it ... hurts." I frown slightly at the comment as he gulps in large breaths crunching his face as he throws his he back. I've seen this guy with wounds that would have men squealing at the top of their lungs while the only sign of pain from him is a downward twitch of his mouth before returning to his stone face.

"Hey look at me." He focuses his disturbing silver eyes on me again and I find I almost want to look away.

"You... always ... want ... attention ... Almasy." I chuckle weakly at the joke, he's trying to comfort me?

"Well, what I want I usually get. So, what's with the attempted breaking of our ear drums?" For the life of me I can't figure out wrong besides the foreign silver eyes.

"An attempt ... at singing ... actually." I hear Dri giggle a little as smooths Leonhart's hair back. Leonhart turns his alien eyes to Dri and they smile at each other, well Dri smiles and Leonhart mouth twitches in what I'm sure he considers a smile.

"How do... I sound?" I make a face for Dri's benefit.

"Well, you can hold a note. "

"Squall you have soft hair." Innocents shining through as he runs his finger through Leonhart's hair.

"Do I?" Dri nods with enthusiasm and I find myself nodding absently. There's the twitch again indicating that he's finds this amusing. Frigin' Leonhart and his weird personality, rarely makes a joke in his life and now. I mentally shrug.

"The Dr Kadowaki will be here soon." Lisa standing at the door tells us quietly.

"Thank you... Lisa but I'll be fine." She bows to him than stands straight and tall. We grin when we hear hurried steps clambering down the hall.

"Here you go Leonhart drug are on their way." He rolls his eyes at me. The Doc stops at the door near Lisa and scans the room eyes falling on us at the couch.

"Oh dear hyne, Squall?" It didn't take her practise doctor eyes to see that Leonhart's in terrible pain. With sweat beading on his forehead and his mouth set in a grim line. Dri and me step back from Leonhart so that the doc can get through.

"Where is the pain?" Placing a hand on his forehead and looking curiously into his silver eyes.

"Everywhere." I don't think he's exaggerating either.

"What's the pain like?"

"Like I'm being stabbed with thousands of red hot needles but it'll pass." The doc frowns not like Leonhart's response one iota.

"Okay Squall I'm going to give you a sedative..." Leonhart moves abruptly. His movements quick and fluid, he moves out of our reach.

"I'm not going to the infirmary. I'm fine." The commanding voice of the commander is back only a slight sign of weakness coming when he stumbles.

"Don't be stupid Leonhart, you're in pain." His silver eyes are blazing now and totally focused on me.

"I'm not going, Seifer. You owe me this." I try to stare him down but in this fight Leonhart has always been the winner, freaky eyes or no freaky eyes.

"Alright back off. He's not going to go without hurting himself." He's breathing heavily but still standing.

"Squall you need to go to the infirmary to be checked out, to find the cause of this." Dr Kadowaki tries in a fight she doesn't know she's already lost.

"The pain is already diminishing. I'll take myself to test tomorrow." That's the deal and it's the best she's going to get. She nods her head taking him at face value but I can tell from the ever so slight twitch that gives him away. She's not going to see him tomorrow or probably any other day if he has say in it.

He staggers to the door taking it very slowly.

"Here Leonhart. Let me help you." I laying my hand on his waist but he recoils violently.

"Don't touch me." He hisses. Fuck, I was touching just a few minutes before didn't seem to mind then.

**LAGUNA'S POV**

The door rings and I jump to answer it. Maybe it's Squall with a surprise visit. As always, Kiros is first to the door peering through the peephole before opening it.

"Seifer." I'm surprised. "Oh and the little one, Adrian Almasy." Adrian hold back a little more reserved than when I met him with Squall. I smile warmly at them. Judging by interaction at the party I'll be seeing a lot more of them.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Seifer clears his throat motioning for me to sit down again. He sits down as well looks at me opens his mouth then shuts it and looks at his hands. He's really nervous.

"Well, you see..." He stops again. "Well, Leonhart he's..." I believe I know what he's getting at.

"Your boyfriend." Seifer looks gob-smacked then reels forward jumping out of the chair.

"Like Hell he is! He's hurt." I'm sure my heart's stopped. His face falls when he sees my reaction to his denial.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. But he'll be okay that I'm sure of Leonhart comes out of everything. He made it home fine enough." He mumbles the later part.

"Is he going to be okay? What's wrong with him? How'd it happen? Has he seen a doctor? I need to see him." I rush out the questions not really leaving him room to answer.

"Guna calm down and sit. Let him answer before you rush off." I look to my old friend and he gives an understanding nod he knows very well that is not what I want to do. Then I look to Seifer.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Leonhart has found himself a good father. He's bloody worried, scared and might try to strangle me if I sit here much longer trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, we don't know what's wrong or how it happened. He just woke up screaming in pain." I grimace probably not shouldn't have mention the screaming.

"Anyways the point is and why I'm here is. He's not going to see the doctor about it. I'm thinking maybe if you had a talk to him, you could make him feel guilty enough to see her." I lay it out straight. Don't know why I'm here. Why would I go behind Leonhart's back to try to get him see reason? Why do care?

"What kind of pain?" I breathe in deeply and return the eye contact.

"He described it as being stabbed with thousands of red hot needles before he figured out he'd be going to the infirmary." Leonhart's Dad closes his eyes.

"They don't know the cause?" I shake my head slowly. I notice Dri edging closer to Laguna and I give him an encouraging nod.

"Don't worry Grandpop." Laguna looks ecstatic and hugs Dri close. My child is adopting family members left, right and centre. Who's next?

**SQUALL'S POV**

The majority of the pain is gone now just a few aches and shooting pains occasionally. The knock that woke me from my rest is most definitely Laguna. I groan and get up from the bed placing my feet firmly on the ground testing them before standing. Finding I'm steady on my feet I reach the pad and let my father in.

"Squall are you feeling okay?" My father blasts through the door grabbing me by the shoulders.

I nod my head carefully removing his hands. "I'm fine." He looks at me suspiciously.

"Still I think you should go see the doctor later today." I frown and hum in something that sounds like I'm agreeing.

"You're not going to go are you." I shake my head slightly surprised.

"Just like Seifer said." Mumbles under his breath but my ear pick it up anyway. How the fuck does Seifer know.

"What would Seifer know." I growl angrily. Laguna's eyes widen he opens his mouth to say something but I get in first.

"I'm not going because there's nothing she can do." He look concerned that I could say anything like that but it's truth. I can feel it and this isn't the first time it's happened the pain come and goes as it pleases.

"But how do you know if you don't give her the chance. Can't you just go for me." I smirk, he's trying to guilt trip me.

"It's just stress, a nightmare and old injuries coming back to haunt me." He looks me in the eye studying my face looking for more. But this is the best I can give him the truth will just scare him, hell it scares me.

"You're not going to go no matter what are you?" I stare at him blankly which is an answer in it's self.

"I can't believe the guilt trip didn't even work, that usually works. Alright let talk about more sunny things. Adrian adopted me. I'm now a Grandpop." He puffs out his chest looking very proud of himself.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Maybe I should try to get Dri to try the guilt trip on Leonhart, as Loire obviously can't hack it. Fuck I have to get over this. He's just being pigheaded about it.

"Sarah you have to pick up your right arm just a little." I tell her. She looks at me blankly and raises her left arm. She's trying the same flirting trick unfortunately it's a good one. I walk closer placing my hand on her elbows moving her arms into the right position.

"There now try again." She nods her head in salute before trying the manoeuvre.

"Sir Almasy?" A man about my age asks who looks somewhat familiar. I nod.

"These are your photos from ball, Sir." He pushes an A4 size folder into my hands and grins at me. Photos? I flip open the folder and I believe my jaw drops.

"_Take a looksee. We should take a photo to remember this momentous occasion." Grinning down at Leonhart. He gives me the evil eye before returning to his drink._

"_You know I might be a lit' drunker than I thinks." The subtle technic taking a while longer to process before gives me the another glare._

"_It'll just be blackmail material later." In other words might as well get it over with now. I smirk._

"_More like wanking material." His eyes widen adorably before bursting out laughing. The laugher or giggles settle before he brings his finger to his lush full lips in thought. Geezes it's easy to forget that she's actually a he._

"_Only if I get a dance, Sir Almasy." I grin and it hits me if he seriously tried to seduce me I'd be a gonna. Fortunately thoughts like these are gone when waking up after a big piss night or be put down to drunk out of my mind thoughts._

"Wow you two look really good together." Sarah's voice floats across to be as she peers around my shoulder. I'm smiling widely, my index finger is below Leonhart's jaw tilting his face towards mine and a small smile is playing on his lips. My other hand is on his waist quite obviously telling people what's not their's while his hands lay flat against my chest. Might I say we both take a damn good photo?

"Do you mind this is private." She shakes her head and leans in further.

"Is this the girl they're talking about. The mystery women, Sultress? No wonder you've been moping around. So what did you do to lose her?"

"Moping? I do not mope personally I like to call it brooding more manly that way and it's none of your business." I snap the folder shut. The photographer looks at me shyly.

"So she's not your women any more." I glare at him, she isn't a women in the first place. "Well, do you think I have a chance?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Don't know if this is where I should end this chapter here but this is going to be it. Sorry it took so long but again got stuck halfway through wrote something anyway but didn't turn out right and had to write something else, I think I'm closer now to what I wanted. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.


	10. forgiven not forgotten

**Author's note:** Some fowl language in this chapter. Anger it seems is best described with swears words.

****

**SELPHIE'S POV**

"Oops, sorry." Why are all these people getting in my way when I need to see Seifer? Some big guy bumps hard into my shoulder toppling me over.

"Why you big bozo!" I curse at him shaking my clenched fist at him. "Come back and say sorry."

I hear a hearty chuckle behind me. "Why Selphie Kinneas I've never heard such fowl language." Seifer leans down offering me his hand giving me a huge grin. I accept the hand and he yanks me to me feet. Amazing how the things I want get handed to me on a gold platter.

"His name's Donovan Cole if you're interested in revenge." I look back in the direction the big oaf left, well he sure does deserve it but I wave it away for now. I grin wickedly and tug him by the arm into the nearest room.

"Selphie though tempting, I think Irvine would shot me from a vast distance with a very painful bullet for this." He grins and winks earning him a playful slap on his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt woman. So what do I owe this pleasure?" He picks up an object that has been carelessly left behind wondering around tossing it between his hands.

"They done well with this place." Looking into the mostly finished playpen. We've stumbled into the almost complete childcare centre, which feels eerie because it looks like there should be more noise, laughter and children running around. The bright colours almost making it a sin that there isn't any of the earlier mentioned.

"Well, people tend to obey Commander Leonhart when he get all authority. The childcare centre was something he wanted done right and fast. Many would be lucky to get one or the other but to get both well that person gotta be a miracle worker." He truly has done far beyond everyone's expectations.

"Quite a remarkable man our Commander." Trying to subtly insert the subject I kidnapped him for.

"Commander?" He muses to himself. "Shouldn't we be calling him Headmaster?" I pause in my browsing pondering the question. It's true he is the Headmaster, he's taken over all the duties that Cid had, expanding Cid's vision and making his own.

"Well, yep but it sounds too bookish, boring. We did try to try for a while but in the end it didn't stick. Commander suits him much better and Squall couldn't care less one way or the other. So Commander it is and always will be. As you will also be Sir Almasy no changing some things." He sighs momentarily stopping the steady rhythm of the block passing from hand to hand.

"Can't get away from the Sorceress's Knight." I look at him like he's gone bonkers. After all Squall's hard work to get people to see him as something of a protector than a destroyer. He even adorned the 'I support Sir Seifer Almasy' badge when there was the big controversy that Seifer should be kicked out. Rinoa as I recall didn't like this too much, she was afraid it would ruin his career but she need not have worried I mean who's going to firer Squall he's the big Cohuna.

"Has anyone but you even mentioned Sorceress's Knight? Damn your name?" He mulls over it but I can't be bothered to wait for him to come to a conclusion. "No, well there's a reason for that. You will always be seen as a knight but not a Sorceress's Knight."

Trying to distract him I throw my fist in the air kicking out my left foot balancing on the toes of my right. "Booyaka! I have the bestest idea, we should play strip poker."

He rolls his eyes at my idea didn't make any other objection. So I speed check through my list of 'to do'. We could do this on the opening of the childcare opening; Edea and Cid will be coming so they can look after Adrian for him. The others, mainly Squall, I'll tell that it's for a celebration of a job well done instead of strip poker than 'booyaka' it's too late. But my planning is rudely interrupted.

"How the hell do you go from Sorceress's knight to strip poker?" I shrug to tell the truth I don't even have a clue how my mind jumps from one thing to the other but they're usually great ideas. Oh and I'll have to get a camera.

"It's the Saturday after next, after the Childcare opening. We'll get Matron to look after Dri for you. You'll be there if you know what's good for you." I smile my sweet innocent smile and skip out of the room; I can't wait to tell Irvy. Maybe this time someone will win against Squall, that boy has amazing luck.

**SEIFER'S POV**

After continually buzzing Leonhart's doorbell for at least 20 minutes attempting not to think about the rejection I'm bound to receive. Very time I've seen him around the garden he walks off in the opposite direction. The luckiest I've achieved so far is a death glare that would have Hyne almighty fearing his immortal life. So I stand in front of Leonhart's place leaning on the buzzer trying to do the peep squad a favour and try to apologise again.

Frustrated, I try the code that Selphie gave me instead of my seed training, which will take longer. With a beep and a whiz I'm let in I step through cautiously as the last time I came in without invite I was attacked by a huge house cat. This time said house cat opens it's eye lazily deeming me not a worthy threat and goes back to his catnap.

Swinging open his bedroom door I step into the dark. Leonhart is draped across the bed the sheets crinkled and twisted around him indicating a very restless night sleep. The arm tossed over his eyes to protect from non-existent light lifts a tad and places back.

"Go away." This sadly is the most civil he's been to me since delirium from pain. I chuckle, he can't seriously believe that'll work.

"Not a chance Leonhart, get your ass out of bed. You have a date at one at the infirmary." I step closer to the bed ready to strip the sheet off him.

"I wouldn't I'm naked." He mumbles and shifts to his side fully expecting the threat to work.

"Come you have to get out of bed. Your hounds made me roll up and 'coax' you out. They also said the use of cruel and unusual torture is totally acceptable." Tugging at the sheet telling him that I don't care, I'm prepared to carry his naked ass to the infirmary.

"Sending you is their form of cruel and unusual torture, so I'll tell you what I told them piss off."

"Not a morning person?" I grumble walking around to the curtain flinging them open. The light spills into the room making Leonhart cringe then shoot a death glare at me. Tossing the sheets aside showing me that his threat wasn't a threat but reality he stalks his way to the window shutting the curtains and proceeding back to bed. His backside to me he pauses before his bed.

"Fuck off, I don't need your help. I'm fine." Venom poisons every word my anger raising at his stupidity and harsh words.

"You can't spend the rest of your life moping about." He looks at me disbelief written on his face as he cocks his head.

"Is that what you believe this is? Get over yourself, I'm little sick not lovesick. Now get the fuck out." I let out a bitter laugh.

"What is your fucking problem?" His mouth tweaks cruelly, I know I'm not going to like whatever comes next.

"So now you want to talk about it. Alright, Almasy. My fucking problem is that you treated me like a prostitute. The only thing you didn't do was fucking pay me but don't worry on that score, I'll give you a freebie." His words, the hard truth of them is like a knife in the gut except it's Leonhart who crumples to the ground as if hit. For an instance the thought crosses that I should leave the bastard but my body betrays me and I'm kneeling beside him.

"Come on Leonhart." Slapping the side of his face lightly then harder, he's top seed he can take a slap. His skin feels like it's on fire seers my finger as I lift him from the ground on to the bed and race to the bathroom damping a face washer in cold water.

"Leonhart!" Guiding the cloth across his forehead running it down his cheek.

"Mhnnnn." Pressing closer to the cold cloth unknowingly as his eyes flutter open revealing the alien silver eyes that I was starting to believe was something my warped mind conjured. Hypnotised I also most miss the shove and Leonhart hiss "Don't touch me."

"Fuck this." My temper raising and I know that if I don't leave now I throttle the little bastard. But also hurt that he can dismiss my care, killing my righteous rage.

"Will you ever forgive me?" It's whispered and mostly inspired by the pain I feel plus very unintentional.

"No, that doesn't seem likely yet."

I turn smirking. "Yet, meaning that in your heart I'm forgiven, I just have to wait for your head to catch up." I almost feel like doing one of Selphie's 'booyaka' but I'm not that ridiculous.

Leonhart still stone face not indicating if he believes my very plausible logic instead looks to my right in his doorway.

"Looks like you have an escort. Tell the others they win. I'll see them at thirteen hundred hours at the infirmary." The cat looks at me lifting his paw toward the door bowing his head.

"No need, cat, I know my way out." He looks at me nods and jumps up on Leonhart's bed. Who has turned on his side blocking me from view.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I groan as a roll out of bed stumbling to the shower and with no need to remove my clothes I step in. I adjust the nozzle to hard setting so it needles at my skin and neglect the hot water and it feels like bliss on my hot skin.

Steeping out Seeker greets me with my towel clutched in between his teeth. Drying my hands before scratching him behind the ear that receives a favourable loud rumbling purr. Taking the towel and proceed in drying myself off.

Seeker darts away coming back with the clothes Seifer gave me to replace the dress on the night we both regret but for different reasons.

"What's this suppose to mean?" Seeker can most definitely understand me unfortunately I have yet to learn his form of communication. Yet, I think of what the smug prick said before he left.

"Yet." I mumble in disgust the simple word that betrayed me storming pass Seeker. Sorting through my clothes trying to find some light summer clothes I feel a nudge against my leg. I look at Seeker whom still has Seifer's clothes between clamped teeth. I snatch them form his mouth throwing them against the wall childishly. Seeker looks at the clothes before giving me a look that can clearly be understood. I sigh silently agreeing with him. I'm asshole.

Walking in the infirmary entrance I'm greeted with the concern faces of my friends each looking at me as if they wanted to rebuke me. Seifer sitting in the corner long legs stretched across four seats smirking at them.

"I told you I'd work my magic." Smirking at me before returning to give them each a good look at his smug smile.

"Who's looking after Adrian?" I flicker of surprise passes his face that I'm talking to him before a genuine smile settles.

"Our little Doctor in consulting with Dr Kadowaki. Advising her not bother as his diagnosis is there's nothing wrong you're merely going through the changing…" The arrogance seeping from his being, eyes widen slightly staring far ahead as if considering a disturbing possibility his eyes snapping to mine.

"Squall!!!" Adrian taking a running jump and I only manage to catch him because of his loud warning. He hugs me close holding me tight.

"I missed you." He smiles up at me brightly. "and Daddy did too. He told me so. Oops I wasn't suppose to tell anyone that." Looking at his father with a sheepish smile. Selphie bring her hands together excitedly nudging Irvine in the side. I make a mental note to stop her scheme before it happens.

"Right kiddo." Getting up from his place not looking quite as relaxed as before. "I think it's time to leave."

Feelings soar high that he didn't deny it. I push them away angry for acting like lovesick schoolgirl. But Adrian clutches me not wanting to let go of me and go into Seifer's arms.

"Dad you promised." Giving Seifer a stern look that made the others snicker.

"Why did you come anyway?" I ask Seifer, suddenly curious as to why he's present here as he isn't worried like the others.

"To make sure your sorry ass got here. I was kind-of hoping that you'd stay defiant at home because I would have dragged your naked ass here."

"Dude you sleep naked." Zell's eye bulging at the idea. I toss a glare at Seifer before turning to Zell.

"I use to before Selphie dressed in incognito yellow busted into my room with her matching yellow camera." Not looking at Selphie but knowing she stood with a pout on her face.

"That wasn't fair Squall you didn't have to annihilate my camera." I smile vaguely. Adrian tugs at my top gaining my attention.

"Commander Leonhart would you us the pleasure of dining with us this evening?" His formal invitation makings me smile wider.

"Where did you learn a speech like that?" Taking it for encouragement grins widely.

"T.V." He says loudly and proudly puffing out his chest looking very much like a mini Seifer.

"Not tonight." A flicker of what could have been disappointment passes through Seifer's eyes before the usual 'I can laugh at the world no matter what it throw at me' settles once again. Adrian pouts bunching his fists.

"Can things go back? Please." Pleading with huge eyes. Like a child asking for his Mummy and Daddy to get back together. I'm momentarily stunned at the impact Seifer's fight and mine is having on him and it makes me wonder at what role this child has given me in his life.

"It can't go back." Tears start glistening in his eye and Seifer opens his mouth in protest before I wave him off.

"Maybe something simular but different, we'll work out the details." Adrian beams and hugs me tightly while Seifer beams too knowing he's been forgiven.

"I have an appointment." I say as put Adrian in Seifer's arms turning to open the door. Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell all try to follow.

"Alone." Seeing the disappointed faces before I close the door.

* * *

Dr Kadowaki sits behind her desk writing in her note pad and looking frustrated. Deems me a glance before returning to her writing. 5 minutes of silence except the occasional scratch of pen on paper she pushes her chair back walking around her desk pulling out a rather large needle. I sigh and hold out my arm.

"You should've picked another form of punishment. I'm a bit of a masochist." Both of us looking at the needle that's too thick and long for it's purpose of drawing blood.

"I never lied to you." I say knowing that not to be the total truth.

"No but you deceived me. Tomorrow you said." She mutters and shakes her head. "Tomorrow never comes. I can't believe you're still using that line or that I fell for it. I'm a seasoned Doctor I should have know." I stare blankly ahead hearing the worry and pain in her voice.

"Right down to business. What are your symptoms?" I frown, symptoms? She's still angry.

"Waking up screaming." I droned I don't want to be here. I don't see the reason.

"Right and the silver eyes?" I glance up at her able to hold my bored expression.

'_Fucking asshole' the curse runs over and over in my head finding bitter amusement in the double meaning of the chant. My ass hole pained me but I'm also cursing the smug arrogant prick that caused it Walking to the sink in an attempt to calm down._

_I glance into the mirror swirling around to pound the unknown I glimpsed in the mirror. My fist met nothing, just sailing through the air. Glancing back finding the figure turning with me._

"_Holy shit." Stumbling back in shock when comprehension finally comes upon me. Slowly bringing my hand to my face, waving it in front of the surface. Closing my eyes that opening them finding the same result doing it again only shutting my eyes for longer not wanting the identical findings._

_Liquid silver swirls around my black pupil. Silver that seemed to have a light of it's own and I'm sure if I switch off the light would still be glowing. _

"My eyes have always switched between blue and silver." She nods like I'm confirming something for her.

"Anything of else of note before or after this incident?" I mentally sigh she's not going to let me leave if I just say no.

"I've been tired lately not as much energy." Pause but I figure Seifer would probably have told her this. "Sometimes my skin feels as if it's on fire."

After her listening to my heartbeat and the other usual check ups.

"Oh okay were finished here you may leave. I'll call you as soon as I know something until then take things easy don't over exert yourself." I nod my understanding before turning to leave.

**ZELL'S POV**

It's not the idea of strip poker that has me worried all the chicks in our group have hot bods and the guys too. I mean when Squall showed up in that dress lets just say there became an urgent need to go to the toilet. For a dude he was a seriously convincing chick, the walk and the legs.

Back to the topic.

"Well this is how I figure things went. Seifer kissed Squall. Squall proclaimed his undying love. Seifer says 'I thought we were just fooling around.'

Then Squall says 'I will not be your test dummy because you're curious.' Then storms out really angry and didn't forgive him until a week ago. So there's the low down any questions?"

Irvine puts up his lazily hand from the back row of the classroom Selphie put us in for this secret meeting. Selphie seeing the hand points to him and nods her head sagely for him to proceed.

"Whys it just a kiss? They could have fucked." Frowning briefly before Selphie's bright smile reappears.

"Because Squall forgave him and they're friends again." We all look at her confused Squall would forgive even that given time.

"Well, we all agree that Seifer wouldn't be on bottom." We all nod.

"We all agree that Squall wouldn't let anyone near his ass unless he completely trusted him and thought that this is the one." We all nod again. Squall once admitted in a game of truth and dare that in his 8 month relationship not once had he been on the receiving end. Then since Squall was drunk he went on to tell that getting fucked would feel like he's giving too much of himself away. He couldn't do it for any reason less than love; you know the whole true love thing.

"If they had sex, I don't think Squall could go back to being just friends. I mean kiss and be friends it'd be weird for a while but okay, screw and be friends I don't think so." We all nod it'd be too hard too painful. I like the rest of us think it's possible in theory but don't think it's truly possible.

"Alright since that's settled. Any other questions?"

"What are we going to do?" I don't know how we get ourselves caught up in Selphie's matchmaking. Quistis and I are still undecided. Squall in drag was extremely funny but going further. This could seriously back fire. Both Squall and Seifer rebel when pushed well that's what Quisty says.

We all hear a loud thud. All our eyes are locked on Squall as he approaches Selphie. Who is looking at him as if he's the biggest toughest monster that she's never been able to beat..

"Selphie this stops here. No more." Selphie pouts but if it's a battle of will Squall wins cause no one can stand against his gaze for too long. Selphie looks down in defeat.

"Okay." He nod satisfied. Turns to us as well. "That's it no more matching making."

Leaving us all stunned.

"How'd he know about the meeting?" Irvine speaks the question on our minds. We all shake our heads.

"It's his Garden." Quisty pipes up from my right. It does seem to be answer enough. Squall is definitely a master that knows what is going on in his garden.

"Um, time to go." Quistis pushes back her chair holding her hand out to me I take it just before Selphie cries out.

"No, we're not done yet." She receives a very stern look from Quistis.

"Would you disobey a direct order from your commander?" She in instructor mode dam she's hot when she does this.

"No." Selphie pouts and sighs loudly. "I guess it wouldn't have worked anyway they both too stubborn. Probably would have backfired."

Irvine walks casually to the front and throws his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Look at it this way sweets. Now they can't blame you for a failed relationship if they get together and break-up." Selphie smiles at him sweetly and leans into the embrace tilting her face up for a kiss that she gets.

"I just wanted to help." Irvine places a kiss on her hair. "I know love, that's how we get suckered into your crazy plans."

"I knew it was something stupid like that." I tell Quistis kissing her on the cheek leading her to the door that Squall left through still holding her hand, not willing to let it go.

**UNKNOWN'S POV**

She sits at the window strumming her finger on the table impatiently and no matter how much light streams through it will not touch her. The idiot, the one who thinks he has a place in her plans stands behind her chair to a step to her left.

"What will we do the plan doesn't seem to be working?" he's restless making slip up and put in his opinion. She doesn't care for his thoughts he's a slave there for her bidding and nothing more. She turns swiftly back handing him across the face.

"You're not here for opinion. Be quiet we'll just proceed as planned, just because the knight is as hopeless as you doesn't hinder the plans." She takes pleasure in putting the fool in his place and smiles at his shame that has coloured his face red.

She turns looking for me. She knows I'm here but he does not. The bitch finds me, bitch I called her that once a most painful experience and not worth the defiance, that I will not do again. So, Bitch I call her in my mind Sorceress I call her to her face.

She does some fancy hand movement for his benefit but really she just wants me to start the images in the bowl. The ones of the Knight and Hero sometimes the Prophet though she doesn't know about that one, I'll not tell her.

"_Squally boy, you nervous?" The knight receives a glare for his question but the Knight seems proud of that. _

"_I hate speeches." The hero mumbles buttoning the last button spreading his arms asking wordlessly if he looks okay. The knight swirls his finger in the air motioning for the hero to spin around. He turns slowly and the knight grins broadly behind him then move closer reaching out to ruffle the others hair. _

"_There prefect. Come on lets go. Fujin will kill you soon, she hates this public shit almost as much as you do, leaving her to do the greeting is a daring move." The hero shrugs._

"_Adrian?" The brat as the Sorceress likes to call him races into view jumping up and down gaining the hero's attention whose lips twitch as he picks him up. The knight grins grabbing the keys._

"_We're set. Let's go."_

She's said nothing during the glimpse usually she talks and gives snide remarks on how clueless, stupid and annoying these people are. She looks to the fool.

"Go keep a close watch and I want the gossip." She smiles evilly. "I want to know what's happen in the next month, everything big and small." Then waves her hand dismissing the Idiot.

She stares off into the unknown for a long time reminding me of the Hero but without his quiet calm. Then her attention is back to the now and centred on me, she want something.

"There's a new person I'd like to see images of. The president." I frown she knows the rules I can't do anything if I don't have a connection with an object that is how I focus the images.

"An item has already been placed. I'll leave you to find it." Pushing her chair back walking to the door.

"Yes, Sorceress." I bow, I obey there's nothing else I can do.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Free hotdogs, Zell's dream come true, brat playing in the background and adult chatting among themselves I'd have to say that the childcare opening was a success, even Leonhart speech. Try to compliment him though and he'll bite your head off.

"So when this party starting?" Zell yells nursing a glass of rum. This is easy picking if Zell gets slugged this early.

"We just have to wait for Squall to get here?" He should be here any second now; he just went to get changed after the opening.

"I think I know Leonhart's secret he wait til' your off your rockets than…"

"Close Seifer." Squall as always finding the prefect moment to enter. He walks to me slowly picking up a drink on his way. "But in reality I'm just that good."

"Hey, what do you know Leonhart? Your not suppose to know." He shrugs his shoulders taking a gulp whisky and coke.

"This is my Garden." He says proudly. I lift my eyebrow at him.

"Just how many of those did you have on your way here?" The question goes unanswered but if I had to guess I'd say at least three shots.

"Booyaka! Shall we begin?"

We all take our places around the table that has name tags placed at each seat. Zell picks his up placing it on his chest and bows his head and fiddles as if nervous.

"Hi everyone. I'm Zell and I'm an alcoholic." The dork receives a glare from Selphie and smacked across the head from Quistis.

"Cheers, Zell." Leonhart lifts his drink and chuckles.

"Well, um because we have too many people we're going to have ta partner up." Selphie looks nervously towards Squall.

"What did I say?"

"I know, I know no more matchmaking but it's the only way we can all play and you can't be a spectator unless your naked." Leonhart seemed to consider the opinion before looking to me.

"Okay, let the games begin." Clapping his hands loudly.

Selphie pulls out the deck of cards dealing them out.

"Each couple takes a piece of clothing and puts it in the centre. The couple that wins gets the pot. Straight flush, four of a kind, full house, flush, straight, three of a kind, two pair, pair and high card. We take turns dealing. The game finishes with both people in the couple are naked. Oh and one more thing your partner has to take your clothing. Any question?" She asks sweetly to the stunned audience.

Damn, she's good. No matchmaking but she can certainly make thing interesting.

* * *

The sock was fine but things go down from there. Leonhart is off his face and I'm the biggest moron for not joining him earlier.

"How do we sux this badly?" I protest reaching for his shirt.

"Arms up!"

"Not my top." He bats my hands away suddenly very serious Leonhart we all know and love. Then it dawns on me why Leonhart doesn't want his friends seeing him without his top on. I can't help myself I burst out laughing.

"My Leonhart, the things you keep from your friends." The others look to each other and shrug their shoulders. Raijin being a little more daring than the others smiles broadly.

"I'll bite, ya know. What does Squall got ta hide?" Fujin looks at her husband in wonder at how stupid he is to brave Leonhart's glare.

"Don't you dare Almasy." I open my mouth; he slaps his hand none to gently over my gob making my word incoherent to everyone. Except Irvine who has picked up fluency in mumble, and I'm not going to think about how.

"Squall you have a tattoo?!" Which I promptly get whacked on the back of my head.

"Fuck that hurt, how was I suppose to know he's fluent in burble?" Zell takes a breath daring to ask the question.

Thankfully Selphie interrupts.

"Well, off with it. You still owe us an article of clothing and WE WANT A SHOW." She cries just a tiny bit on the tipsy side but I have a feeling she'd be doing that without any help from alcohol.

I close my eyes tightly take in a deep breath and exhale slowly. I open my eye finding Leonhart looking at me funny.

"Get me another strong drink." He raises his arms standing up. I step closer grabbing the bottom of his shirt. Knowing the others are leaning closer, all holding their breathes.

"They're just going to send me crazy to they see." He sighs looking at Selphie.

"Well, Seifer give them their show." He leans into my hands throwing his head back. For the other couples so far there's been a mini strip tease everytime. Admittedly Selphie and Irvine have been the best to date. I agree with Leonhart it time to change that. This is innocent fun right?

My hands settle on his waist tugging him close moving my left hand to the small of his back. as he wraps his leg around my waist and leans back. Removing the hand from his waist to his stomach hooking his shirt with my thumb and little finger run my hand along his abs.

The audience gasps all the girls including Fujin lean closer as well as Irvine but Zell and Raijin soon follow when they see the first glimpse of Leonhart's tattoo. I smirk and hunch forward covering their view and take Leonhart's nibble between my teeth. He gasps and lets out involuntary moan. That snaps me out of my insanity. Vague memories of the night flood me. Ignoring the knowledge that more than anything that night it was the involuntary moans so against the silent man's nature that turned me on the most. I lower him to the floor straddle him and yank off his top throwing it to the centre of the table getting over with quickly and hoping no one noticed I move off Leonhart.

"That was FUCKIN' HOT." Selphie proclaims before Leonhart's tattoo claims her attention. The tattoo shimmered across his skin seaming to ripple with his heavy breathing. A sea serpent ran down Leonhart's stomach seeming to circle and dive. Scales and water streaming off him was done so realistic that one would think that Leonhart would have to be wet.

"How did you find out?" Quistis asks absently still examining the tattoo.

"I got him a good one when we were young thought I'd killed him. Tore open his top low and behold, fuck it was a shock almost forgot to heal him." I chuckled at the memory that wasn't so funny at the time.

Rolling to his side getting gracefully to his feet sitting into his chair.

"Shall we continue?" Everyone nods reluctantly.

"We won't lose again." Leonhart whispers to me my eyes widen at Leonhart suggesting we cheat.

"They've been doing it all night even Fujin and Quistis. Payback time and a strong drink."

**

* * *

**

AUTHORS NOTES: I've been away and that's one of the reason I haven't updated in a while but whom cares. Anywho I've made this chapter extra long to compensate. I'm sure the Unknown's pov confusing but she (I think it's a she) just appeared but basically she's an unwilling slave of the sorceress who has powers as well. Could be useful in the future. Alright any question? Anything I could add to make a stronger story? Okay thanks for reading and please review.


	11. things couldn't get worse

_When the brew of the night meets the cold of the day – that's a hangover. –W.G.P._

SEIFER'S POV

With Zell's help we managed to walk Leonhart. Leonhart cheated our way to the top making Irvine and Selphie lose in the process than claimed the infamous hat before strutting around doing a very good imitation of the cowboy. Turning to the ladies charming each with a few corny lines and a wink before turning them all down on the grounds that his heart's been stolen by me.

"Seifer, what's wrong with me?" He asks not paying much attention to his drunken rambling I usually answer with yes or no but this time.

"You're off ya face." Taking his weight off Zell directing him towards the couch. He nods.

"That's my point. I'm inebriated, that I couldn't do before. Selphie gave me enough for three people I didn't get drunk." He holds up his index finger and smiles. "Much easier to give her only bits of story when she thinks me drunk. Don't tell her, please."

Leonhart pouts yes pushing out his lower lip in a childish pout. "My resistance is gone. I'm not touching alcohol again. It's bad." He's still in childish wonder but I have to agree, Leonhart is a wise child drunkard.

"Can you take care of him from here." I nod.

"Yeah, go home. It'll be alright." Zell nods and looks to Leonhart.

"It's been an interesting night but one question is still left unanswered." I raise my eyebrow.

"There was a question of the night?" Zell grins toothily.

"Does the Commander go commando?" He waves shutting the door behind him. Right, I should have been able to guess that one. I leave Leonhart on the couch and grab him a glass of water.

"Open up Leonhart, you need to drink some water." He eyes me wearily than reaches out with a shaky hand to grab the cup from me. Spilling half of it on his person and a quarter on me before downing the rest.

"I'm wet." Just a statement, not even something he's going to do something about.

"Time to get you to bed." He smiles coyly.

"Not tonight Seifer I'm tired." Wagging his finger at me. I ignore the comment.

"Do you think you need a bucket." He nods great looks like I'm here for the night. Dri will be fine with Matron. When Dri first came into this world Matron came over to help Celia and me cope with having a newborn. What would have happened to him without her I wouldn't like to think about?

I wrap an arm around his waist and place his arm on my shoulder vaguely remembering that last time I did this I didn't get a good reaction from him. Maybe because he's asleep though he's not violent he's like an ungainly sack of potatoes that is impossible to hold. Slapping Leonhart across the face lightly his eyes flutter before settling on closed again.

Moving to a different tack I heave him into my arms. Leonhart sags for moment before curling tighter and nuzzling my chest.

"A lion?" I smirk at the thought. "Leonhart you are beyond a doubt a kitten."

**SQUALL'S POV**

It usually takes a lot of alcohol to get me to the stage where I don't care what I'm doing and everything's a great idea. Only twice has it happen without consuming half my body weight in it. The child-care celebration as well as last night.

Last night I was testing my boundaries and the conclusion is that they don't go as far as they use to. Somewhere between my break-up with Jason and celebration my tolerance for alcohol has acutely lessened. I'm hoping this doesn't mean anything but that I'm never touching the stuff ever again.

I slowly get out of bed rolling off the mattress on to my feet. I take a step but my knee won't lock properly and gives way under me and I land with a thud on the floor. Pins and needles buzzing painfully along my leg. I'm rubbing my leg to get the circulation flowing again when Seifer bashes through the door. He sees me on the ground and bursts out laugh slapping his thigh then clutching his stomach.

"Always an interesting Morin' after isn't it?" I glare at him as he holds out his hand to help me up. "Come on Matrons in the kitchen making a delicious breakfast for us and all we've got to do it eat."

I, almost groan at the suggestion, eating is not something I intent to do now.

"Hello Darling how are you feeling?" Matron asks worry written across her face.

"I'm fine just a little woozy." Seifer smirks beside me.

"Woozy?" I don't understand what he's smiling at. "Just not a word I ever thought to hear from you willing."

"It's the word that best describes how I feel." I ground out looking around for something to throw at him but there's nothing around. Cid walks in balancing a plate of pancakes in one hand and jam and syrup in the other.

"Oh Squall your up. How are you feeling?" Seifer smirks at me and I know what he's going to say next I don't even bother to try to stop him.

"Woozy. He's fine but he's feeling a little woozy." He uses the voice that stupid adults use to talk/annoy children.

"Just sit down and shut up Seifer." Still look quite smug he takes a seat beside me.

"Come Dri brekkie." Seifer yells grabbing a pancake and shoving it in his mouth.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Dri takes a seat beside me immediately grabbing a pancake.

"Would ya like some syrup?" I ask. Dri nods his head eagerly in response.

"Squall, where's Seeker?" He looks around like he's going to pop out from under the table.

"Hmm, I don't know." He gets up and walks to the outside door. "Seeker?"

The large cat appears at Leonhart's call. Dri jumps up from his seat mouth full with pancake and run to the beastie. Matron looks at the animal curiously.

"So this is the pretty cat?" She asks Dri who is walking back beastie in tow. He nods to the question grabbing another pancake off his plate offering half to the cat.

"Ellone wanted to know when you're planning on visiting." Matron warns Leonhart.

"Ellone? Who's that?" Dri asks eagerly.

"You don't know Ellone? I thought she would have visited with Laguna." She frowns slightly. "Ellone is Squall's sister in everything but blood."

"Is she an angel too?" Eyes wide in wonder at the possibility of another angel. Matron smiles warmly at him.

"No, I don't think so…" She stops suddenly covering her mouth with her hand remembering something lovingly.

"Dri I remember when your father first saw Squall." Dri's face brightens up considerably after the disappointment that Ellone isn't an angel. Jumping up from his place on the floor with the beast to the chair.

"Oh a story, daddy doesn't like to tell stories about him." Leonhart frowns slightly at the innocent comment.

"Well your dad would have been 4 when Ellone and Squall came to our orphanage. It was just your dad and I standing outside waiting for the new comers. Two lonely children looking around nervously as they approached hand in hand. Then little Seifer, who looked a lot like you do now, pipes up tugging on my dress to get my attention.

'"Look matron it's an angel."' Pointing at the two children. I look confused at him not seeing what he's see and Seifer gets frustrated pointing out further.

'"The little one, the boy."' He clarifies. I remember searching the boy and finding nothing that made the boy an angel and not the girl."

'"I don't see what you see. Why the boy and not the girl."' Little Seifer shrugs before answering."

'"The girl's special but the boy's an angel."' And he ran off ahead to greet his angel."' Matron smiles at Dri.

"So you saw it too, Dad. You just forgot." Dri smiles up at me happy at something we have in common that I don't remember.

"Hmm, suddenly woozy doesn't seem so bad." Leonhart says smugly, a smirk appearing at my angry response.

"I was four-years-old." I growl out. I betting that when Dri grows up he's going to cringe at the stories I'll tell on how he thought Leonhart was an angel. That's the stage I'm waiting for in Dri's life when the stupid things he does and say now can be revisited in the form of paternal torture.

**SELPHIE'S POV**

The past few weeks have been hectic and me the prefect bumblebee always busy and Yellow. The polls have been taken, the entertainment booked and confirmed. The trail test went exactly as expected last week. Now just the finishing touches before the SEED Awards ceremony tomorrow.

"Selphie you've out done yourself this year babe." I peck Irvy on the cheek before sending Squall an evil grin.

"Without my dear commander looking over my shoulder with a big red rubber stamp printing with red ink denied on all my dreams. Things are a helluva lot more fun." I poke out my tongue at him.

"All I have to say to that is that I wouldn't use a big red rubber stamp and this better be in budget." Squall's stern face yikes I better change the subject. But before I can be saved Seifer butts in.

"Oh from her panicked look. I'd say she's well over." Squall smiles at Seifer and my mouth almost hits the floor in surprise.

"Why are you smiling, well what we all count as a smile for you." Squall shrugs not bothered by the comment.

"I'm feel good."

Seifer looks at him sceptically. "You must be getting some and I mean drugs hand them over." Squall bats away Seifer's hand away.

"When the awards are over I'm on vacation and it's not my problem that we don't have enough money to pay the bills. Not my problem that three-quarters the SEED body is drunk and unable to do their duties the next day. Along with a whole other list of dilemmas and guess what?" Squall on natural buzz isn't something we see often and we almost don't answer.

"We get it. Not your problem." Seifer smirks draping his over Squall's shoulder.

"Squall boy, Squall boy. As the saying goes Vacation is the time off to remind employees that the business can get along without them." Still smiling slightly with a happy twinkle in eyes when Seifer sighs loudly.

"Well everybody what doesn't everyone think of my chance on getting an award cause I really have my heart set on that best Ass award." Pausing in his descent down the stairs to pull the material of his pants tighter over his butt. Squall pauses beside him looking like he's considering it then pinches Seifer's ass making Seifer bolt upright.

"I'd say they were decent." Seifer turns to Squall fuming. Squall's eyes positively sparkling with merriment with an actual dazzling teeth exposed grin, which we never see excluding when he drinks a gallon of alcohol. Then bolts before Seifer grabs him.

"Decent? Decent I, Seifer Almasy, deserve more then decent." He hollers after Squall. Qusitis steps up beside me her eyes following Seifer and Squall as they race around the room.

"I hope they don't break anything." That's the serious side of Quistis speaking soon the soft gentle side will follow, the side that loves and puts up with Zell and probably visible because of him. "I suppose Squall took the news that Seifer's going with someone to the awards well. There doesn't seem to be any weirdness between them."

"I think Squall prepared for it. Everybody brings a date to these sorts of things." We nod sadly it feels like the end of the hope that Seifer and Squall will get together. Irvine pulls me close to him and I lean back against him.

"I think Celia was more upset about it but Squall hides his feelings well. I think of leader needs of help." Seifer had finally caught Squall throwing him over his shoulder one arm filled with the task of keeping Squall there smacking his hostage's buttocks with the free arm before waving it around in victory.

"Having a nice cop and feel there, Seifer? Trying to figure out where you're lacking?" Seifer laughs heartily giving Squall another smack making a loud clapping sound.

"Me with my **_fine_ **ass claim victory. Admit it Squally boy." Still parading around in a victory march before turning to us waving with excessive bravo.

"Oh I get you think they can save you." His doubt made crystal clear "They're down by three since the last time they fought me. Hey where is Chickenwuss?"

"Doing the security rounds." Quisty answers taking the lead. "But we shouldn't have a problem taking you. CHARGE!"

We all rush Seifer colliding with him, trusting in Squall's 'hero's right' to use some tricky manoeuvre to clear harms way. Which he doesn't with jazz while the rest of us land in a pill of tangled limbs, Seifer feeling the brunt of the fall more than the rest of us.

"I missed something didn't I?" All he receives in answer is more giggles and breathy chuckles.

**SEIFER'S POV**

"How do I look?" Dri runs a critical eye over me before giving me the thumbs up. I take one last look in the mirror smoothing back my hair before leaving the bathroom.

"Dad can I have a milkshake?" Dri pleads I look at my watch groan inwardly but grab the ice cream out of the freezer.

"You have to promise to be extra good for this." Messing up Dri's hair as he smile innocently up at me nodding his head like those noddy dogs people put on the dash board of their car.

"More ice cream!" he yells when I've stopped and put the lid on the tub. I open the tub again adding half a spoon more while distracting Dri with the order of getting the topping he wants.

"Alright, hands it over." Dri looks at the two bottles of topping unable to choose between chocolate and strawberry before holding out both to me.

"Both? Well problem solved." Putting a dollop of each topping in into the cup and placing it under the milkshake maker.

"There you go Sir, a choc-strawberry delight." Handing Dri his milkshake who's holding out his scrunching them in and out in the universal 'gimme, gimme.'

We both turn to the door at the knock. I find myself uncharacteristically nerves while I'm standing gawking at the door Dri's taken the initiative to answer the door. When the door's open my date and my son eye each other.

"You're not very pretty." Dri states innocently to my very stunned date.

"Adrian Luke Almasy. You better watch your mouth kid." The use of his full name means trouble and he knows it backing away and continuing to drink his milkshake but not saying sorry like he'd usually do if he thought what he did wrong.

"Come in, Emily. Ignore him he's five, boys don't have taste at that age." She smiles weakly at me before stepping across the threshold.

"You look great." She has her red brown hair up in an elegant bun wearing a sleek low back black dress with sequences on it. There are men who can look at what a women is wearing and tell what they're hankering after for the evening but I haven't a clue, my best guess is good food.

"Thanks and so do you." We'd met at the cafeteria about two weeks ago and hit common ground over how bad the coffee was that morning. We talked for a while before I had to go to class then again a couple of days later and then I asked if she'd like to go to the SEED ceremony with me. Dri is right she isn't what you'd call a looker but a good looking, high maintenance woman isn't what I'm looking for. If I wanted that I would stick to Celia.

"We just gotta wait for Fujin and Raijin to get here then we go meet the others who are giving us a ride in their limo." Her eyes widen somewhere in my explanation on how we're getting there and now she looks a cross between scared shitless and awe struck.

"By others you mean?" waving her hand for me to continue.

"Leonhart, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine. That's the one's I know there could be others." I shrug but it shouldn't matter. "Why?"

But she's saved from answering by the door but these guests don't wait for an answer they just barge in.

"Hey, Seif. What's up with you little one?" He questions Dri who after going to his bedroom has sneaked back without me noticing. Dri looks to me before shrugging.

"Well, We're going to have fun, you know while your Dad goes out." I check my watch noticing it's time to leave.

"You be good Dri." I walk over giving him a peck on the head. "I'll be home later." I say to Raijin and Fujin who nod their head.

"Have fun Seifer, you know." Raijin winks while Fujin nods beside him as we leave.

**ZELL'S POV**

"Look it's a chicken in penguin clothing." Seifer announces himself in the usual fashion, by pissing someone off most of the time me.

"So you're Seifer's date?" Qusitis beside me turns to the red head beside Seifer. I don't know how friendly feelings are going to be to her tonight.

"Yes, Emily a pleasure to meet you. Not everyday you get to meet the leaders of the Garden." She seems pleasant enough but not the type I would have thought Seifer would have chosen I exchange a look with Quisty and can tell she thinking the same thing.

"I feel naked." Irvine complains when he joins us his head bare of the always-present cowboy hat.

"Stop being such a pussy, it's just for tonight." The rest of us are in awe of Selphie's abilities.

"How on Hyne's green world did you manage that Selph?" but she just grins widely and taps the side of her nose knowingly. Right a secret, I just hope she doesn't tell Quisty.

"If she can get the hat away from the cowboy's I would have to say world peace is well in her abilities." Seifer smirks.

"This is for teasing you when you had normal hair isn't it?" Irvine asks looking regretful, Seifer crossing his bulky arms across his chest smiling smugly and nods.

But Lonesome Irvine isn't the subject of interest for long as Squall appears, agitated but in attention seeking clothing. He wore black leather vest a line of netting running down the right side giving a peep-a-boo of a nipple if you look really hard. Also tight black leather pants cut nicely showing off his ass and shapely legs large metallic light blue zippers running down the outer side of his legs as well as multiple belts cris-crossing on his right leg. Finally who ever did this accessorised with fingerless black gloves with metallic blue weaving starting from between his little and ring finger and winding around his arm until about halfway up his forearm. All up though the look was unprofessional it did look classy.

"Let's go." Squall already heading to the fancy car; give us a view of Griever printed on the back of the vest in the same metallic blue as the zipper.

"Woah, hold your horse, you don't get to show up looking your going looking for the honeys instead of the awards and not have us gawk at you then have a 5 minute question and answer." Irvine makes goes to make the "thankyou mam" that he usually does forgetting his hat's not there.

"Missing your hat cowboy? You guys have 5 minutes. It starts now." Looking down at his watch.

"Where's the get up from?"

"The laundry ladies." Right that explains a lot but not why he went along with it. Which is my next question.

"I put my bomber jacket in to get cleaned." There is it is. All Squall needs to say. Squall loves that jacket, when they got it they had to know the gem they held against Squall. Then sighs.

"I guess it's not that bad." Then turns to Selphie who gulps dramatically. "There better not be any long walks down aisles."

"Just remember one word Leonhart." Seifer sidles up to him throwing his arm carelessly over his shoulder. "Vacation." Squall nods agreeing mouthing the word to himself before his eyes catch sight of Emily.

Emily holds out her hand nervously obviously in awe of Commander Squall Leonhart. "It's a pleasure to met you and I think your clothes look wonderful on you."

"Umm, thankyou." Shaking her hand that she holds onto a little long than protocol call for.

"Where's President Laguna and Ellone?" Quistis asks Squall mindful that there's a stranger who Squall would be terrifyingly mad if she found out.

"He had a late meeting that went later than what he expected and now the airliner is having troubles." He shrugs. "They might make but now they're basically coming down so they can make sure I come back with them."

"Okay lets get going." Selphie charges on ahead dragging the lost cowboy without his hat along. Squall follows as well as Emily, Seifer holds back watching Emily.

"My date has a huge crush on Leonhart. I'm betting that if he asked her to ditch me for him she'd do it in a heartbeat." Scratching the back of his head trying to adjust to the blow to his ego.

"I know how you feel, man. I used to dread when I introduced my lady friends to him or Irvine for that matter." I pat Seifer on the shoulder before Quisty pushes her way between us.

"Oh poor babies." Kissing me on top of my hair. Oh like she wasn't one of those girls drooling over Balamb's Lion.

"Come on slow pokes." Selphie yells waving her arm. I put my arm around Quisty's waist and pull my girl closer as we walk to the limo.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I can't keep my eyes away from torturing me with the sight of Seifer with Emily. They look quite happy commenting on each award on who will be the winner, a sickly cute couple. Keeping a tally where Seifer is 'unfairly' (insert girlish giggle) winning.

"Hey Squall, how are you doing? Looks like your going to start a fire the way your eyes are burning into that chair." Irvine lays a sympathetic hand on my thigh. I look to Seifer and Emily in the midst of calculating whom they'll bet on remove Irvine's hand and stand up.

"Yo man, where are you going?" Zell asks as I shove pass him.

"To piss." It's not what I usually say and I not surprised by the look of shock but I ignore it I need to get away, NOW! I never thought I'd be neither the jealous type nor a near panic attack along with the urge to rip Seifer away and scream 'He's mine bitch.'

I splash water over my face looking into the face in the mirror.

"Not mine." I tell my reflection before taking a deep breath erasing emotion from my face. I start to walk back to my seat but stop when I catch Seifer leaning into Emily trying out to laugh out loud. I can feel my mask cracking I turn around again heading back stage, I'll just stay there until my turn to announce an award.

* * *

The best couple. I can't believe Selphie put me up for this award. Just because I'm single doesn't mean I want happy couples shoved in my face. This particular award entails the happy couple to kiss and try to beat last years while I stand back and congratulate them after wards.

I walk to the podium and give a fake smile then look into the projector with my lines on it.

"I'm here tonight to present the award for best couple and the nominees are." I pause as the screen behind me changes from saying Best Couple to a picture of the first nominee's.

"Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht." The picture changes as I start to say the next couple.

"Selphie and Irvine Kinneas." Picture changes again.

"John Terran and Amanda Skye." I turn to find the names of the next couple. My heart stop at the first name as the next is yet to be revealed.

"Seifer Almasy and S…" this is not a funny joke and I look to the side line for help who are moving their hand in circles impatiently and mouthing 'keep going'. I should have drank a lot and be dame the consequences drunk Squall have found this funny. I turn to the photo and it's and there's no point in saying a different name.

"And Squall Leonhart." The picture with Seifer head on my shoulder and arms around my chest in a tight bear hug when he was trying to get me to say that Sir Almasy is the greatest and me with a slight smile playing on my lips as I thwart is will. Then the winner screen comes up.

I take the envelope that I was given earlier and rip it open. "And the winners are... I should've known. I'm going to keep you in suspense while you listen to the brilliance of 'Switch.'" The band look at me wide eyed for a few seconds before the drummer starts the beat. I march my way to the sidelines where Selphie is waiting.

"I'm so sorry Squall, I swear I didn't know." I let out a deep breath, I don't care as long as the person who did the joke gets punished and it's fixed right now.

"Alright, where's the real envelope. With the real winners." Selphie cringes.

"You don't understand this isn't a prank and the real winners are the people are written in the envelope.

"Me and Seifer are not the winners. We're not a couple, how are we even contenders for this award." I growl out.

"Oh, phooey you won." Selphie pouts.

"Selphie focus."

"Right, Sorry. Congratulations."

"Not what I'm looking for Selphie. Fix it." I feel like a child pleading who pleads for his mother to make things all better. She looks a little confused then brightens and I seriously believe she should have a little light bulb pop over her head.

"Leave it to me I'll fix it." Giving me the thumbs up before skipping on to stage. 'Switch' finishes their performance and the main stage lights with Selphie standing at the podium.

"I think we've kept you at the edge of your seat long enough. ARE YOU READY FOR THE RESULTS?" She whoops getting the crowd into frenzy.

"YES."

"Alright." The crowd is deadly quiet. "The winners of best couple are SEIFER ALMASY and SQUALL LEONHART." She's the devil there can be no other reason this is just plain nasty. The light that follows the winner down their victory walk is shining on Seifer and the big screen is showing a picture of a very stunned man. Finally with encouragement from everyone around him excluding Emily he gets up from his chair and makes his way to stage. By the time he's got to the stage I can tell he's got over the shock and finding this just as hilarious as Selphie is.

"I can't accept this award without my other half where is he?" Half making a performance for the audience and half-asking Selphie whom points to me. He beckons me with his hands.

I smile sweetly "you can kiss my ass." Seifer smirk clearly understanding what I said.

"I'll be right back." The blonde says into the microphone before heading my way. I briefly consider running before deciding to stand my ground.

"Turn around Seifer. I'm not going out there." He keeps walking smiling broadly not pausing grabbing me around my legs and throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down or you're a dead man." But threat has no effect, never have with this man.

"Well, we're excited to except this award aren't we Leonhart?"

"I liked it better when my butt was winning awards." I grumble but the only one to hear me is the man who has me still thrown over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Leonhart it's still doing a fine show." Clearly amused but says it only loud enough for me to hear.

"Well we'd just like to thank all close to us who without we wouldn't be able to win this award and of course Hyne almighty. There's just one more thing before I can wrap this up. The kiss." Before I know it he drops me and I fall into the textbook position for the old school movie kisses. He smirks leaning closer and kisses me. I struggle against him and he lets me up I storm off stage to the "ooh" of the audience that knows that Seifer is in trouble.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Shit! He's pissed and if we were a real couple I'd be in the doghouse tonight.

"Leonhart wait up." I have to jog to catch up. I grab on to his arm and spin him around to face me when he won't stop.

"You know how I feel about you how could you do that?" I feel that a bucket of ice cold water hit me. I guess because it's only been said in jest and the one time I accuse him of it he shot me to hell. My brain never got the neon hint that Leonhart likes me more than a friend. Here I am parading around with someone else and making fun of the idea that we could be a couple.

"I'm sorry." His face relaxes marginally probably from shock but before I can say anything else a young cadet interrupts, saluting us before speaking.

"Sorry for interrupting Commander Leonhart and Sir Almasy but there's a messenger sent from President Loire and he said that it's urgent that he see you, Commander Leonhart."

"Thankyou Cadet Jun. Please escort the messenger to meeting lounge. I'll meet him there."

"Yes sir." He salutes again positively glowing that his commander knows his name before turning on his heel then jogging off to carry out his orders. Leonhart starts to walk off and I follow. I can see Selphie in the background giving a message to someone before running to catch up with us.

"Squall, I know you're mad with me but I'm coming with you and I sent a messenger to get the others." She fiddles with the hem of sleeve afraid Leonhart will yell at her and turn her away.

"If you want to but it's probably nothing."

* * *

We're all sitting comfortably around a coffee table with munchies on it wait for this messenger to enter.

There's a knock on the door and the door is open letting a plain looking man of mid to late thirties in. He scans the room and an undeniable look of disappointment settles on his face.

"I asked for the leader of this establishment."

"I am the leader of the Balamb Garden. Commander Squall Leonhart." Standing up and holding out his hand in a show of respect that the other has yet to show.

"I meant the real Leader and not some poster child." Leonhart lets him hand drop.

"Poster child? Show some respect for the people that saved your sorry ass." I growl unable to stand by idly.

"You're just a bunch of pin-ups used to make being a seed the more attractive option. I don't have time to talk to children. Now run along and like good children and go get me the real leader to speak to." The pep squad looks peeved and any sane person would be grovelling on hands and knees forgiveness but this dumb shit is standing tall and proud.

"Right Mr.." Leonhart waves his hand for the man to fill in the dots.

"General Collins." Puffs out his chest probably thinks that his rank out ranks the Commander of the Garden.

"Sorry General Collins. As I've mentioned before I'm the leader here. Just give me the message." He shakes his head rage now entering his eyes.

"You can stop playing grown ups now. I just need to speak to your leader it's really important." He speak every word clearly like talking to a demanded child and I'm only held back from beating the crap out him by the warning glare Leonhart gives me. I can tell the others are itching to do the same but held back for the same reason. Collins spreads his arm in a gesture of long suffering when Leonhart gazes back to him calmly that clearly says he's being an idiot.

"You there, girlie." Pointing to Selphie easily the less threatening of all of us, fuckin gutless prick. But whatever he was to say next is cut off so quickly I didn't even see Leonhart move. He's knocked off his feet and now at a 45 degree angle to the floor Leonhart looming above him holding his tie just above the knot the only thing stopping Leonhart from choking him. Oh and did I mention General Collins is scared shitless.

"You leave her out of this." Leonhart voice very low and threatening, I watch with great glee and I can see Selphie buzzing quietly with excitement. "My hospitality is at an end. I am the leader here I don't care if I'm too pretty for your tastes you don't matter. Now tell me what you were sent to then I suggest leaving immediately."

He nods fervently. "President Loire's plane was hijacked. The President has been kidnapped."

Leonhart's mouth opens and shuts several times, his eyes wide with shock before anger come back in full force along with silver eyes but lucky for Leonhart the only one with a clear view of his face are me and dickhead.

"What about Ellone?" He growls.

"Only the President has been taken. Everyone else is safe and left alone. They have been taken back to Esthar." There's a thud as the loser hits the ground and Leonhart heads to the door.

Irvine looks to General Collins. "You got off easy. I'd leave before he sees you again." Not bothering to look at him. Zell walks to the door.

"I've never seen him like that. Did anyone actually see him move when he tripped him?" hooking his thumb in the loser who is still sitting on the ground not actually looking to see us shake our heads.

"Jimmy?" Zell speaks to the guard outside the door. "Can you escort this dude to the entrance. Make sure you take a route that Commander Leonhart is unlikely to take."

Jimmy nods hoisting Collins to his feet and walking him out.

"I'm going after Leonhart." They all look at me like I've lost my mind.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Quistis says sadly but I not listening. I'm already walking out the door heading for Leonhart's place.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I told him extra security. Did he listen? No. Now where is he? I run my hand down my face in a useless gesture that doesn't calm me one bit. Pick up the vase and hurl it against the wall. My breathing increases as the pain in my chest increases and I start pacing up and down the lounge room hands running through my hair in attempt to ward of the tears.

"Leonhart." Strong arms wrap around me from behind and I struggle against them.

"Piss off Seifer I want to be alone.'

**SEIFER'S POV**

I wait him out and the struggles weaken and I turn him in my grasps to face me. He gives in weeping silently I thumb the tears running down his face and kiss the top of his hair pulling him closer and wrapping my arms around him.

"It'll be okay Squall." Kiss the top of his head again he brings his arm up between us I thought he's going to push me away. Instead, he clutches hold of my shirt and clings to me tightly. We stay like this and I let him find whatever comfort he can.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Oh my who has Laguna? Time to explain thing. One, when Squall has previously got drunk he's had to work hard for it as in drink two bottles of 40 proof alcohol other time he's pretended some Selphie wouldn't bug him as much. Um, anything else? Well thanks for the reviews I loved them so much. I was beginning to think I'd gone off track. Sorry. I seem to have an obession with asses in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. the hunt begins

Author's note: Oh, not even one review pleading that Laguna not be killed or maimed well since no one cares about the elderly hero's well being I'll see what I can do with that. Ha ha ha I'm so evil. Sorry.

**LAGUNA'S POV **

I open an eye then groan at the sight that greets me and what is partly responsible for the lump forming on my noggin, cold very hard cement floor. I twist slightly and try to do an impression of my son's death glare that is sadly lacking any kind of effect.

"Pathetic. I thought this would be harder, at least the front that there was a challenge. Oh well, no matter the significance will be understood even without the fight." She bends running her sharp nail along my cheek drawing a thin line of blood that stings a little. Disturbing yellow eyes. Why do evil people always have yellow eyes I don't get it. Any way yellow eyes scan me looking for something.

"Yes I see the similarities now but your son benefited from his mother's blood. I wonder if your lover told you her secret." Holding my chin between her thumb and index finger laughing cruelly in my face as I struggle in her clasp. "You will not escape me little King."

She lets me go and raising to her feet sinuously snapping her fingers. "Come idiot." The man whom 'escorted' to me to my fine jail cell obediently chases her heels. Also as fate would have it Squall's ex-lover Jason, I always thought he had ulterior motive I hope Squall is one step ahead of me and knows what.

**SEIFER'S POV**

His sobbing settled and now he's just clinging to me tightly. I look at around the room still smoothing his hair back in assurance but also unable to stop his hair being undeniable soft and my fingers keep going back for the irresistible sensation. My eyes fall on the broken vases.

"You sure did a number on the vase." He turns his head side-ways against my chest to get a better see what I'm talking about.

"It had it coming." I chuckle at the comment as Leonhart presses closer.

"I've always liked your laugh even when it was aimed at me still very intoxicating." That's new one, most find my handsome chuckle arrogant and get pissed.

"Can you stay the night?" Come the shy whisper I stiffen in at the implications then resume stroking his silky hair.

"I can do that if that's what you think you need but for me it wouldn't mean anything more than comfort." I say gently truly unable to sort out the feelings that swirl in me at the thought of having comfort sex with Leonhart. He pulls away a little to look at my face and what he finds amuses him as the twinkle in his eyes, which Selphie occasionally talks about, appears and the corner of his mouth takes a slight upward angle.

"Idiot, sleep not sex." Again I'm not sure what I'm feeling but disappointment might be among them that scares me.

"Right sure no prob." Trying to sound relaxed and not a fool.

"Are you going to call home?" He pushes away lightly and I respond to the satisfaction I hear at my humiliation in his voice.

"I thought we were basking in a moment but you've ruined in now Leonhart no going back." I say but I don't know if he hears me already pacing up and down.

**LAGUNA'S POV**

Not the best night of my life but surprisingly not the worst either, there was this one time where…

"I trust you had a pleasant sleep." She asks with fake pleasantry as she leans down and crushes her lips against mine a hand on either side of my face holding me in place. She moves back gloating and I see an opportunity that I can't miss and I spit on her face. She doesn't even glare only raises one eyebrow impressively upward in question.

"What do you think we should send to give the commander a nice clean message that he should not fight and just hand over what I want?" She muses walking around me and she inspects the goods. Looking around I believe I can make a move to escape.

"STOP!" She casts the spell than standing before me so I can clearly see her smiling evilly. "You will not get away from me so easily little king. Now back to the question at hand. I think fingers and ears are so over done wouldn't you agree?" Making a show of inspecting me like she doesn't already know what she's going to do to draw it out, dramatically.

"Which of your eyes are you more attached to? Your left or your right?" I want to crawl away, I want to scream at the top of my lungs, and I want to be home.

**SEIFER'S POV**

We started last night as far apart as possible while still sharing the same bed allegedly being in arms reach was comfort enough. Personally I think he was sour after I made come to bed but it didn't help much as he was still wide eyed and fully wake when I drifted off. As I open my eye drowsily I now know that the heavy warmth snuggling into me is Leonhart. He stirs slightly in his sleep pressing closer to my body and the hand was placed on my chest travels downward and slips unexpectedly under the waistband of my boxer's. I stop breathing as his hand squeezes my cock but it retreats before I regain my sense to stop it as Leonhart throw his leg to the other side of my waist straddling me. I know I could stop him but I'm curious to see how far he'll go as leans down as if to kiss me when he opens his eyes. His face an inch away as he takes in his predicament as his eyes widen I have to chuckle he's this shocked and he only know half of what he did.

"Are you always this frisky in the morning?" Smirking as Leonhart leans back a comical look of disbelief on his face.

"No. Never."

**SQUALL'S POV**

No. Never. It's true since I've started sharing a bed with another I've always wakened on the other side of the bed to my partner. It pissed Rinoa off thinking I did it intentionally she'd move closer and I'd move away to the point of where I'd wake up finding myself on the floor. I feel sick that I fell asleep instead of thinking of ways to save my Father, I can't believe that I almost kissed Seifer in my sleep.

"Heart." Waving a hand in front of my face. Heart? I must have missed the Leon part. I study his face for a moment. "You need to shave."

Blonde stubble giving him a gruff style but too patchy to keep. His hand coming up to feel his face and nodding his head in silent agreement before his eyes shift to me. His hand lifts to my face where runs his finger along jaw line and he frowns vaguely before he smirks.

"Have you ever shaved Leonhart?" I swing off him without looking at him and grab the phone dialling Irvine. My mind moving on from the Seifer situation to focus on a more serious problem.

"Irvine. Have you found out any more information about Laguna?"

"Sorry Squall it seems that whoever responsible did a real number on the witnesses. I'm sorry but Kiros, Ward and Ellone, though not seriously hurt, are unable to give any information details are sketchy on why. I couldn't get in contact with them personally and the hospital refused to give out confidential information but Zell and Selphie have taken the Ragnarok to the hospital and they're sure they can fill in the dots." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Um, you didn't kill Seifer last night did you?"

"Kill Seifer? Surely if I ever intended to do so I would have done so before last night." Seifer chuckles behind me.

"Well thank Hyne. Looks like Seifer can still get under your shield. Selphie and Zell will call you when they get there. Quistis is going through the information that's been gathered on any possible Sorceress activities. I'll keep calling my contacts get a scout on the situation and how much the other countries know. Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks. Can you inform the others there will be a meeting at 10 hundred hours. Thanks for rushing ahead and doing these things when…" Seifer snatches the phone from my hand.

"Woe, Squally boy you don't have to explain they understand. It's your Dad." Patting me on the head then lifting the phone to his ear.

"Yo, cowboy." He says by way of greeting.

"He's fine just pissed that he can't do anything right now. You should get some sleep before the meeting…Hmm…Nope but he did attack me in his sleep with below the belt tactics." He chuckles lightly at the glare he's receiving from me. "Right gotta go. Get some sleep and we'll see ya at ten."

"Now before you start you're having breakfast first." I scowl at him and he grins back.

"Think all you like but you're still having breakfast before you go on a rampage. I hearty brekkie makes a scary Squally." Only Seifer would treat me like a child and do it without fear.

"We'll find him and get him back." His sea green eyes lock on to mine with earnest. "What would Dri do to me if I couldn't find his Grandpop?"

**SEIFER'S POV**

I've watched Leonhart steadily get more frustrated as time goes on. He's set up base in the meeting room that the idiot told him his Dad had been kidnapped. One could say that the meeting at ten did not go how Leonhart wanted. The only things we've found are the president has been stolen and a whole heap of dead ends.

Zell and Selphie called they'd bribed some hospital staff into sneaking them into the room where Kiros, Ward and Ellone are held. They've been knocked out and have a few bruises but the real problem being they've been hit with a quasi blind and silence spell that the doctors have yet to cure. So no information coming from the witnesses as the bodyguard have the same problem plus broken bones plus it's believed at least two died in the attack. The team sent to the scene of the kidnapping hasn't found anything.

Quistis' sorceress activities investigations or the SAI as they be branded in my head are long winded but also know jack shit. I'm just about ready to kick everyone out and start door knocking. Right now it's the sad prospect that it might be quicker than any other is.

While Leonhart is wearing a hole in the stone floor in comes two nervous looking people, one of them a senior member of the Garden.

"Sir, Commander Leonhart." Standing at salute Leonhart actually deems him with a look that isn't death where you stand.

"At ease General Macroy." Giving the Sergeant his full attention that put him at anything but at ease. I believe he would be happier to doing the chicken dance naked right now however he stands straight back and proud in front of his Commander.

"We received a package for you we sense it might be important. We've done the full check there's a mild ice spell but nothing else seems to be of a violent order. However, we can not open it. That concerns me." He takes a breath after his obviously rehearsed speech. "There was a note found with it." He finishes by holding out a piece of paper to Leonhart.

There are now a lot of nosy people now trying to listen intently. But the note is simple and in large letter that I can read from a meter away.

'Commander Squall Leonhart's eyes only." Leonhart frown slightly at the note but than any emotion is erased as he motions for the box that is handed over reluctantly.

He looks at the small box with determination. "Stand back this could be dangerous."

He opens the box quickly eyes focused completely on the same item only he can see. Eyes flashing silver in shock as he dry-retches holding the box as far away as achievable but not willing to let go of the cause of his hysteria.

"Irvine get them out." I shut then when no one moved I turn on all no longer will Irvine be alone in my fury. **"MOVE!" **

I hear the rush of feet as I move carefully towards Leonhart who is still holding the box with impossible guardianship for something that's causing him so much pain. I approach him like he's a wild animal with soothing nonsense words but on guard as if he'll attack me in all likely hood he will to protect the treasured item in the box.

"Shh, come on Leonhart. I won't take it just let me near, Heart." At my last non-sense word he looks up anguish written all over his face and posture.

"Seifer it's his…" He dry-retches again unable to say it I find my chance to close the distance between us wrapping my arms around him and he sinks into the embrace. Still gripping his precious box as if he's losing and holding on to his sanity. He looks up at me but instead of the anguish that I was expecting there's a blazing anger.

"They took his eye." A low dangerous rumble sounds through the room. "This is a personal attack against me."

Is this an attack on him? But then why Laguna? It doesn't make sense unless they knew he's Leonhart's father and you don't do that unless you know which means….

"Jason." Leonhart growls striding to the door back into action mode. "Irvine! Use your contacts, find Jason. If you find him call him on my mobile. Seifer and I are going."

He marches away again. Shit, he's really quite fast for a little guy.

"Woe, Leonhart could you wait up. Where are we going?" He looks down at the box still held gently in her hands.

"First we go to the infirmary then someone I've got to see." The prospect of seeing this someone didn't seem to cheer Leonhart much in fact putting him in a down right sour mood.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I wish Seeker could find him but he's unable to make a link, I guess the sorceress is blocking it. Or at least I presume that's what Seeker was trying to convey to me when I stuffed everything that Laguna had own, borrowed or gave me in attempt to help Seeker find that connection. Then he looked up at me sadly and shook his head in an all too human way padding away from me. I can't believe the thought of never seeing my father again could send me crazy.

The day is all sunshine. I had this funny idea that the weather would change to heavy rain and thunder but maybe this is more fitting Laguna is in no way a doom and gloom sort. I pull the old jeep to the side of the road and shut the engine down.

"I need you to pretend that you're my lover." I stare straight ahead not wanting to see the smug smirk on his face. Connie, the man who can help me, has always made it clear that if the chance arose he be asking for my body. "The man we are going to see is a sleaze and scumbag but he knows what's in his limits to ask."

"So now he needs another reason to keep it reasonable. Fear not Leonhart, I will protect your virtue." He's puffing out his chest and reflexing his muscles.

"Moron." I knew I shouldn't looked.

* * *

I step out of the vehicle and head to the door when I feel a hand on my waist pulling me closer to the body behind me. I twist in his grip to face him and his hand shift to the small of my back.

"What's the matter babe?" He cocks his head to the side trying hard not to smirk. "Leonhart you want this to be believable?"

He leans in closer resting his forehead against mine. "Then you'll have to put up with me fondling, and to be credible your ass will have to be involved." I almost yelp as he pinches me hard.

"I'm beginning to question your sexuality, Seifer." He ignores my remark forcefully turning me around. "March." I follow his order feeling safe in the large hands resting on either side of my waist.

**SEIFER'S POV**

We reach the door and the gayest man I've ever seen pops out from behind it. He has on a tight black tank top with pink writing scribbled all over and hipster jeans with pink stitching.

"Squall, darling. It's been for-ever. You look gorgeous." I grab the hand that is obviously making its way to feel Leonhart up squeezing it slightly.

"Seifer Almasy the possessive boyfriend." He takes his hand back putting his index finger to his pursed highly glossed lips in thought. This guy is already seriously pissing me off. Finally he focuses his squinty brown eyes raking them up and down my body.

"Right, if you wanna keep ya teeth you'll stop that." He shrugs looking to Leonhart.

"Oh, I like this one, strong, tough, challenging it works for him." He coos before letting his eyes roam freely over my body, again. "And he works it _so_ well."

There better be an exceptional reason to see this guy. Leonhart takes hold of the hand I'd been clenching and unclenching threading his finger through mine. I feel like the large fearsome dog that's instantly turned into a sappy tongue-lolling puppy at the touch of it owner. It's how I must of look as well judging by whipped motion the pink fairy man is making.

"Business." Cuts moving to take a seat in at the cruddy table. I prefer to stand glaring at the pink gremlin, which he doesn't deem to notice instead staring very intently at Leonhart's ass. When I finally catch his eye he give me a dramatised 'you're funny man' look.

"Honey, no matter how scary you are, you're not going to be able to stop people from enjoying that particular sight." I break eye contact unwilling to agree with him but knowing his right. He takes the seat across from Leonhart crossing his legs and 'daintily' placing his hands in his lap.

"It's Jason." I insufferable smile crawls across the pink gremlins face as he realises this is personal.

"Dear Commander." He narrows his squinty eyes. "I'm going to have reassess my opinion of you." He shifts he gaze to me he now knows why I'm here. Nothing like the 'boyfriend' hovering to see I'm likely to kill the pink dick if he asks for the fuck of his life from someone who isn't his.

"Tricky, Commander. Your plan could backfire. Kaboom!" Clapping his hands in Leonhart's face. Leonhart leans back in his seat seeming totally not bothered by Pinkie.

"Connie." There's that tone that puts shivers down your spine meaning the only thing holding him back is the information Pinkie has. "Take the money I'm not available."

Pinkie pouts dramatically then shrugs but I sense there's something other than Leonhart's threat that decided him. "Oh fine but any business with a Sorceress costs big." He smiles sweetly. Leonhart waves for him to proceed.

He takes a deep breath closes his eyes and starts chanting. A whole heap of mumbo jumbo if you ask me. Then his eyes snap open he stares straight-ahead not focusing on what he's staring at.

"_Jason has joined Cat eyes_." He drones in the eerie hypnotised voice. _"The night resides, the she has your father, she in the east with sun in it's raising, west as the sun descends yet she stand in one place…." _He abruptly stops due to Leonhart's hand cutting his air supply.

"You tell the 'now' asshole, let's make a new deal, tell me what she instructed you to say and you keep your life." Leonhart is deadly peeved his silver eyes intensely focusing on Pinkie for any movement of escape. Connie cowers from the sight flinging his arms desperately over his head.

"She came to me, it wasn't my fault. Told me that you were coming and that when you did to tell you how to enter her domain. Said it moves around, wouldn't be able to catch it unless you knew how to." He's rambling trying to make his worthless ass important and doesn't realise how little patience Leonhart has left. The Commander hefts him by his tank top pulling him very close so they share the same air.

"Short and to the point, Connie." He warns at that point I consider taking over so Leonhart doesn't kill him but I can't be bothered, it's one of those pasting thoughts that I don't see any benefit in seeing through. Pinkie lowers his guard to give Leonhart a clear nod.

"It'll be waiting for 10km south east from Galbadia in 2 days at midday, entry code: Laguna Loire." The next thing I hear is a loud crunch and the little man skidding across the floor. I look down at the fairy but can find no pity at the clearly painful broken nose he bloody deserved it. Leonhart turns his back on the pathetic creature walking out the front door.

**SQUALL'S POV**

The thought it's a trap keep running over in my head followed by 2 days what sort resistants can I set up then I'm fucked. I let Seifer drive back, well he yanked the keys from my hand saying he didn't feel like getting ran into a pole today.

As we pull up to the gate the first thing we're greeted by is a very frighten Adrian Almasy. Before I even have a chance to step out of the vehicle he flings at me.

"Don't go Squall, your not allowed to. I won't see you again." He turns teary green eyes on me. I shake my head sadly.

"I have to go, he's my father." Adrian looks to Seifer, I know he understands.

"But I don't want you to leave. You'll come back. Promise."

"I promise." I say taking Griever from around my neck and hang him around Adrian's. "I'll be back for this." His chubby little hands grasp the pendant in awe, his eyes bright and cheery as he smile like all his dreams have just come true.

"I don't think I've ever not seen you without that things, it weird." Seifer comments before chuckling at the reverence that Adrian is showing the necklace. Then Dri looks up proudly puffing his chest out.

"Do you think it suits me Daddy?" Seifer burst out laughing ruffling Adrian's hair.

"It suit you just fine."

**Author's notes:** I've decided to end here next chapter the confrontation with the sorceress with no name yet. What will happen to Squall? What happening to Laguna?

I start this chapter believing that no one was reading and it was going to be very short. I think this chapter turned out fairly well considering the mood I've been in lately. Thank you to the people that reviewed. Please review, sometimes I badly need encouragement to keep going.


	13. Sad goodbye

**Author's note:** as fate would have it this is the unlucky chapter 13. I think that's funny and you'll probably understand at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy and please don't hurt me it's not my fault.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Dri hasn't left Leonhart's side since we got back and actually been funny when Leonhart needed to take a piss and Dri was not willing to let him go alone until Leonhart gently pushed him out the door.

"It's time we got going, Tyke." Dri's horrified but he quickly recovers crossing his arms across his chest in a stance that clearly but adorably says, "I'm not going so don't mess with me."

"I'm not going." He says sternly, he believes that I'm being stupid. Kids gotta love the little demons. I'm about to take every parent's right and say 'You'll do what I say.'

When Dri changes tack large sorrowful green eyes turn on me pleading and hands come up in pray with a whisper I barely hear "Please." I look to Leonhart for support but instead get the same large pleading eyes. Throwing my up in defeat. I'm a sucker.

"It's amazing we're not the fattest, laziest people in the world from getting what we want all the time." Leonhart comments with Dri perched on his hip and both waving their hands around in victory. How the hell did I get saddled with these two?

**LAGUNA'S POV**

She always looks like she's hunting and taking great pleasure in her prey's weaknesses. 'Her' it's still her or Sorceress or bitch she hasn't granted me with a name. She smiles her wicked little smile not even allowing me to escape into random nonsense thoughts.

"Mr President, shall we see what's on the agenda today?" She clasps her hands and as she pulls them a part a sheet of paper appears. She looks at the page with great interest.

"Oh my Mr President you do have a busy schedule ahead of you. I believe you will particularly enjoy the two O'clock session, I won't tell you too much we want it to be an surprise but here's a clue 'hot pokers' but first on the agenda." She drops the paper and it fades away as it floats to the floor.

Hunger makes the smallest things a distraction. She slaps my face bring tears to my eyes all in the name of regaining my wondering attention. Her image blurs than settle of the image of a slightly shorter woman with storm blue eyes, I almost cry out at how closely she looks like my Raine.

**SEIFER'S POV**

It's great fun to see what Leonhart is going to do in his sleep in the mornings. Like this morning he's humming in content as his face is pressed to my chest and fingers swirling through my chest hair. Gotta say Leonhart is an interesting person to wake-up to.

"Come on Leonhart. Time to get up." He shakes his head snuggling deeper.

"I like this." His attention now back to running his fingers up and down and in circles on my chest.

"What? Chest hair? Your gonna regret this when you wake up."

"I am awake and yes chest hair." I jump out the embrace suddenly less jolly about the situation.

"Oh good your up, I'd like some of your pancakes for breakfast and a hot chocolate." Leonhart move to the heat spot I just vacated which leaves me wondering if he just exhort the situation to his liking.

"Squall! Squall!" Dri screams as he rushes into the bedroom. Leonhart bolts up into a sitting position. "You left me!" He thumps Leonhart's chest repeatedly. Leonhart takes the abuse not saying a word then Dri stills his head flops so it's leaning against Leonhart chest.

"All better?" Dri's head nudges up and down in affirmation. "Well you're in luck your Dad is about to make us breakfast in bed." Lifting up the blanket and letting Dri settle under into the warmth.

**SQUALL'S POV**

"You who, Squally. The door wasn't open so I let myself in." As the overly sunny voice reaches my ears I bolt up startling Adrian as I make a break for the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"I don't think he likes you very much." The innocent child observes.

"Has he locked himself into the bathroom?" the sad voice floats through the door but I'm not moved by it.

"I take it he's done this before. Not many can scare the Lion like that, I guess I should bow to you or something." Seifer's obviously amused by what he's found. I hear footsteps coming toward the door before the rapt on the door.

"You coming out? Brekkie is ready." There's a pause before another tap. "I'll protect you from the little bad." I almost growl. I don't need his kind of protection.

"Seeker." I unlock the door walk past Seifer taking the plate of pancake take Adrian's hand leading him to the kitchen while Seeker growls menacingly at the other two.

"Maple syrup?" I wouldn't myself but kids have a higher tolerance for sugar.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Every time I take a step there's that damned cat growling and hissing at me.

"Leonhart, damn it. I'm hungry and I'd like a some of the pancakes that _I_ cooked." Leonhart smirks throwing a pancake at me. Asshole.

"So that's your son?" Dark brown eyes question and I not sure if I should be talk to her if this is Leonhart's reaction to her walking through the door.

"Yep. The little traitor." I reply loud enough to attempt the guilt trip.

"After all this time you're not even going to say hello?" I'm sure that if Leonhart thought he could get away with ignoring her than I'm sure he would've continued with the silent treatment.

"Would that make your leave, Rinoa?" Rinoa pouts, stomps and places her hands on her hips.

"You're such a meanie." Walks past Seeker and seats herself at the table seeing Leonhart speaking to her as her queue that he isn't going to do anything here. She picks up a pancake and motions it between Leonhart and myself.

"So are you two…" She leaves the question hanging but than there's no real reason to finish it as the meaning is clear.

"Why Rinny afraid you turn the men you date gay?" I smirk.

"The thought did cross my mind." I walk past the trio to get that hot chocolate that Leonhart ordered earlier. Returning with two cup placing one in front of Leonhart and other in front of Dri before taking the last remaining seat.

Rinoa is fixated on Leonhart while Leonhart is voiding it and looks squarely at his plate stuffing the pancakes in his mouth when he's usually a very slow eater.

"I'm leaving." He pushes his chair picking up Dri's plate with eaten pancakes and taking the outstretched hand. He looks briefly at his plate still on the table before noticeably making the decision to leave it. Did hell just freeze over?

"He really can't stand me." She states, as she looks sadly at the plate left on the table.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Leonhart and his newly acquired shadow are leaning against a wall casually listening intently to something that Leonhart finds amusing. He sights me putting a finger to his lips before motioning to join him. As I move closer I hear voices.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend and another girl." Leonhart informs me.

"No way, they've been out of action for yonks. Why are they going on the mission?" The boy asks in disbelief.

"Because they helped beat the sorceress, Idiot." One of the girls replies, I sure hope for his sake that it's the one that is not his girlfriend.

"Okay, but why does Commander Leonhart have to go? I know that him and President Loire have a **_close relationship_ **but still, I don't get it." I can hear the distinct sound of someone getting hit over the head.

"They do not have that kind of relationship. Commander Leonhart and Sir Almasy are bonking each other." Both girls sigh loudly then burst into giggles. Leonhart pluckers his lips and winks, looks like the good mood he woke up in is continuing despite the Rinoa segment.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall when they get down and dirty. They're gorgeous."

"I'm not hearing this." The horrified guy says and walking away going 'Nah, nah, nah."

"John, hold on. Wait." There are the hurried steps of the girlfriend running after her boyfriend and the more leisurely steps of the last girl. I turn to Leonhart raising a questioning eyebrow.

"The cover story is spreading." He pushes himself off the wall and Dri does the same. The cover story is quite ingenious and was a bugger to create. The announcement by President Loire 'himself' disclosed that there had been an attack on the President and his staff. Chief Advisers Kiros Seagal had been hospitalised as well as three of the body guards. No mention of Ellone or Ward being in the same boat but they have been admitted with minor injuries.

Now what wasn't said in the broadcast but is common knowledge is that the Gardens will be handling the retaliation but in particularly Balamb Garden. But the rumour spread around Balamb Garden is that Commander Leonhart is putting is combat boots and leading the retaliation. A lot of work that was fabricated in a mere hour after Leonhart put aside his emotional turmoil and put his thinking cap back on. Also the reason why a certain brunette bimbo from the past is back, she made the illusion of Laguna.

"Squall! Squall!" Quistis yells down the hallway. He turns in one swift movement and Dri, his little shadow, tries to replicate the move leaving him a little wobbly as I scoop him up and hurry after Leonhart.

"Squall, Zell just called. Kiros has woken up they're on their way back in the Ragnorok to pick you up." I heft Dri up high on my hips he is really getting a little to big to keep doing this.

"Looks like your angel is going to take you flying." Dri smiles brightly letting out a little 'yippee.'

**SQUALL'S POV**

Kiros looks near death, he woke up about 2 hours ago and his eyes are having a hard time focusing on me. When they do he smiles.

"You look like hell, pretty boy." I return the smile sharing in the sad little joke. Kiros and I have never been chummy, as he has made it clear that he doesn't agree with the decisions I've made concerning my relationship with Laguna. I sit down in the chair beside the bed and Adrian immediately crawls into my lap while Seifer settles into the chair next to me.

"You may not want to talk about this but I need to know what happened." Kiros takes a deep breath and looks away.

"We were running late. Laguna was frustrated and excited, so excited couldn't wait to pick you up. Actually everyone was charged even me, can't be around 'Guna long without his cheery outlook rubbing off a little, even on me." He looks at me, smiles sadly and I know that this isn't about helping to find Laguna but the reminiscing of the good times because in his mind he's never going to see Laguna again.

"He's not dead, Hyne damn it. Stop talking like he's gone. Tell me the facts, the details I need to know to beat this bitch." I take a deep breath and consider apologising but frankly I still pissed, self-pity is not helping. It's Adrian that stops that angry response that is on the tip of Kiros' tongue looking into his eyes in earnest.

"You'll see him again but at the price of his happiness. Are you willing to sacrifice that?" Kiros looks to me briefly knowing some meaning in the words that I'm unwilling to hear then without a second thought.

"Yes."

**SEIFER'S POV**

"So he sleeps?" I ask the overly tired Leonhart who nods vaguely and plonks in to the couch.

"I don't like this position we're in, Seifer. The sorceress has all the advantage. How can we win this?"

"Extreme luck." I offer off handedly which receives a death glare. "We're prepared, we have the fire power, I'm hoping that evens up the odds."

He considers it for a while. "It will have to do." He whispers before yawning loudly. There's silence for a while grows each of us in our own little world of thoughts or at least me Leonhart is dozing.

"Come on princess, time for bed." He tries to focus on me but really he's half asleep.

"No, it's after midnight, now I'm just bitch in rags." I offer my hand to help him up. He accepts it and I yank him up.

"Well, you're still beautiful to me, darling." I drawl and wink. He takes a step back and looks at he inquiringly.

"Are you flirting with me?" Suddenly he stiffens then turns to the door glaring.

"Rinoa." I hear faintly as he slams the opening button. Right, how did he know that?

"Squall, can I please talk to you?" She pleads Leonhart with large brown eyes, I remember having a hard time saying no to that but it's not impossible.

"Make it quick." Rinoa motions for him to step outside and I'm shut out of the conversation but doesn't mean I can't spy even if I can't hear.

She obviously nervous and fidgeting as she speaks. I'm about to proclaim this the least interesting conversation with an ex when she kisses him and he kisses her back. I draw back not wanting to see any more but it not jealousy. It's 15 minutes before I hear the door open.

"You didn't have to wait you could have gone to bed." I don't say anything just stay lounged in the couch with my eyes closed.

"Come on. Up. I can't carry you you're too heavy." He takes both my hands tugging gently on them probably thinking I'm almost asleep. I pull my hands out of his clasp and get up on my own power.

"What's wrong?" I sigh I'm just being stupid there's really no reason I have to be angry at him.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I offer a smile and he takes it wearily.

**IRVINE'S POV**

Gotta say I didn't sleep well last night, something just doesn't feel right and here we stand outside the B-Garden.

"Hey, man." Zell greets me. "Are you ready?" I nod vaguely but even if I wasn't I'm going anyway. Squall needs us and well, you know those bug that follow the light to certain death. Well, Squall's the light and we are the little critters that can't help but follow that light, I'm just hoping that he isn't a zapper.

Seifer's little bit which has become Squall's constant shadow is clinging to Squall shaking his head violently.

"I'm coming back." Squall smooths his hair and I'm surprised at the how good our commander is with children. "Now say goodbye to your father and be good for Fujin and Raijin."

He nods sadly "Yes Sir!" He salutes smartly to Squall's command hugging him tightly one last time before pouncing on Seifer. Selphie comes up beside me and joins me in spying on Squall and Seifer.

"I want that." I don't have to ask. She so want a baby, it's a burning need when we get back I think I'll give into pleas to go to Esthar to get more help.

"I know, Sugar." Rinoa who had been waiting patiently to the side finally gains Squall's attention and he makes his way to her. I don't think that Seifer notices but he's scowling while his eyes are riveted to Squall and Rinoa. The pilot taps Leonhart on the shoulder.

"Time to go." I nudge Selphie and follow my commander, to hell and back again, I hope.

**SQUALL'S POV**

The huge castle that bears a striking resemblance Ultimecia's appeared out of thin air hovering above the ground. It makes me wonder if this is the reason Ultimecia's castle was, will be, whatever chain to the orphanage this could explain that. But there are no chains now but 'welcome' rainbow stairs shimmer and glows and stops at my feet.

I take the first step start up the stairs not bothering to see if anyone follows.

"The bitch could have at least made this an escalator?" Only three steps before Seifer made his first bitch and I deem he has a point but telling him that would lead to me to welcoming Death with wide arms.

"Squall are you sure that it's a good idea to…?" Zell asks me bouncing on a stair testing it but Seifer opens his mouth before me.

"Cast float Chickenwuss. Leonhart, I think you're in a lot of trouble." Seifer states, then ignores Zell's fists of fury continuing on grumbling about the stairs.

"Stupid fuckin' Sorceress is this anyway to treat a guest? She this is another things she's going to pay for." For a moment I have the image of us standing before the Sorceress heroically saying 'you'll pay for taking Laguna' then Seifer interjecting 'and making us walk up the bloody stairs.'

I hear the hurried step of someone catching up but remains behind me.

"What are you so happy about, Cowboy?" Seifer grumbles.

"Just enjoying the view." I get the distinct feeling that his eyes a glued to a place on my persons that I don't want them to be.

"Leonhart, he's drooling over your ass. Damn it Cowboy now I can't help looking." Seifer just about set to whine about something other then his steps.

"Why not? I'd follow that choice meat any where." Irvine drawls. I turn briefly and glare at Irvine but I can see Seifer's knowing smirk at the glare.

"Wanna what he's thinking besides 'Oh sweet Hyne Seifer's looking at my ass.'" Seifer pauses at to clear his throat after his attempt at a girlie pining voice. "He's thinking 'I'll wait until halfway up before I push them off the bloody stairs. Oh Hyne it's gonna take at least half the day to climb these stupid…."

**SEIFER'S POV**

I take the last step to the top of those Hyne-damned steps. I not exaggerating either there's millions of the tiny buggers.

"Oh sweet Hyne I thought they'd never end." This has got to be close to the feeling that those crazies get when they climb the highest mountain in the world. Leonhart, whom instead of basking in his accomplishment, is scolding while he examines the doors.

"Team C set up a perimeter all others Rest. Eat. Drink. Make sure your equipped. You have 20 minutes." I know he's being generous with the time given, I can tell his holding himself back from charging ahead right now.

"Here you go Squall." Selphie throws a bottle of water to each of us then plonks down on her butt. Everybody goes through the motions of preparing for battle and every now and then shotting their Commander a concerned glance.

"Are you ready?" Leonhart in full commander roll in front of his band of troops.

"YES, SIR!" he scans them quickly as if to judge if what they're saying is truth. Seeming satisfied he turns to the doors pushing the doors open in a dramatic entrance as they collide loudly with the wall.

He takes a step forward, the first into the castle. Then a clap like thunder and pieces of wood are flying everywhere. SHIT.

"Leonhart! Leonhart!" A mother fucking large metal door is now in the place blocking the entrance to the castle. "Leonhart!"

**SQUALL'S POV**

It's pure darkness in here. There's the sound of two quick hand claps and the lights flicker on one at a time and also the demanding voice of Seifer.

"Leonhart! Get back here. Your not allowed to have all the fun."

"Seifer!" While my voice echoes in here I'm in no doubt that he can't hear me and the only reason I can hear him is by a sorceress who is playing a sick joke.

"Get explosives, a crowbar, I don't care I want this door open."

"Stand back and cast 'Shell'."

"I'm not that stupid Seifer!" Zell yells, obviously even in times of crisis Seifer still has time to take a dig at Zell. Silence then 'BANG!'

"What the fuck happened? There's not even a damn scratch on it! Shit!" My heart sinks as I realise what's coming next.

**SEIFER'S POV**

"Seifer, there's a barrier protecting it from both physical and magic attacks." Quistis rests her hand on my forearm in comfort.

"What about the rest of the building. There has to be a weak point somewhere." Quistis shakes her head sadly.

"B team. Spread out. Find a point of weakness." B team salutes smartly before their leader start yelling orders to the separate people in the group and they disperse in teams of two.

I turn back to the door and see Seeker sitting calmly in front of it. He gets up on all four with one last sad look he disappears through the door. No way!

"Leonhart! You can't do this."

**SQUALL'S POV**

"You are not allowed to go ahead by yourself! Leonhart!" I knew that Seifer would know what calling Seeker means but I can't just sit here and wait for help that is unable to reach me.

I turn and for the first time really look at my surroundings. Dear Hyne. This really is what becomes Ultimecia's castle. Things are a little off some of the decor is different but essentially this is the same. Now I'm just hoping the omega weapon is development that comes later.

"Right or left?" We turn left and run into our first monster.

**LAGUNA'S POV**

I've been moved from my tiny cell and now chained painfully to the wall as a feature piece in a grand room.

"Your son is quite resilient." I personally decide that he's resilience is actually well hidden stubbornness, once he gets a bone he will not give it up.

"He's like his mother." It was just a thought I hadn't meant to say it out loud. She smiles cruelly at me.

"You have no idea. Oh if it isn't our honoured guest and his kitty. I have to say I'd thought you'd sooner."

"And in this weather I thought you'd be wearing more." Squall walks calmly forward like he's been taking a pleasant walk and is interrupted by the most annoying person in the world.

"I've been giving your father a make over. What do you think of his hair?" My son takes his first good look at me and what he sees he clearly does not like as my hair is probably the only thing the same as he last saw me. He reflexively raises Lionheart as his eye blaze silver, hot with anger.

"It makes a pretty picture doesn't it?" She laughs sending my son over the edge of reason he makes the first move. It's spectacular, sort of like a planned dance with fire works on ground level. Squall weaves and blocks the magic attack thrown at him as he batters repeatedly at her shield occasionally getting in a good strike but the same can be said about her. I've lost count of the amount of times they've circled around the giant room but now they stop in their original positions as the sorceress cast Ultima.

"This has been lovely. Thanks for the exercise but I tire of this shall we get to business?" Stepping back and casting a shell around both her and me, holding a dagger at ready at my throat.

"We all know that you can't get past my shield. So here's the offer. You can save him but in exchange for you." Squall weights his options; I can see him ticking things over.

"It was easy enough to get this one who should I take next? Edea? Seifer? Adrian?" He stands straight, head held high as he holsters Lionheart. He's made his decision.

"I need more than this to make it worth it. First, by you, your order and/or suggestion are not allowed to damage, wound or imprison any of my friends or family. Secondly, you have to return Laguna to Kiros once the deal is done and sworn on your magic." She'd lose all her magic if she breaks her promise but I still don't see this as a good deal.

"Squall, You can't…" The knife digs deeper at my throat cutting off my words.

"Sounds fine. Except I think I should be able to defend myself if one of your friends or family decide they want revenge."

"Fine. Now swear on your magic and remember I can see if you're doing it properly." Then smirks. She starts to repeat the arrangement and my son give one nod before looking at me.

"I'm sorry." Which is the last thing before fire consumes him. Fire that I can feel a good ten meters away. A scream sounds but it's not from him, it's from me.

"No! Squall!" this can't be happening, I'm supposed to die before him. Tears streams down my face, so she sticks her face in front of me all I can see is a big blur.

"It done."

* * *

"Laguna?" I vaguely recognise the deep voice. "Oh thank Hyne." He says happily. 

"Thank Hyne for what? Hyne can go fuck himself and bring back my son!" I yell my chest constricts and it's painful to breathe.

I know that Kiros has no idea of what I'm raving on about and he gathers me into his arms holding me tightly. "What happen?"

"Squall traded his life for mine. He's dead. Did he expect me to be proud? Well, I'm not I'm fucking angry, Kiros. Why it's not like he didn't live fine without me for 17 years. It should have been me." I break down and just sob of Kiros' shirt.

* * *

They'd been blown away from the castle, then it vanished at I'm guessing it was probably at the time Squall… They were all really happy to see me breaking my heart with every congratulation. 

I stand before them and tell them the facts they need to hear no details this is not a story, I detach reminding myself of him. I don't let my mind focus on the dead words I'm saying or I know I would be unable to finish and not be able to tell them what they have to hear.

Seifer's nostrils flare, tears form at his eyes, the proud man broken by the thought of never seeing him again and his knees give way.

"No. It's not true." The words repeated until they have no meaning just something to fill the void unable to stop or the opposite will be true. We all feel it; it's impossible how can he be gone.

"I don't feel it." Selphie whispers. "I mean I always thought if one of us." She stops her hands shaking unable to speak it. "I should be able to feel it." Her large green eye tearing up pleading that somehow its wrong; it doesn't make any sense to her. Irvine takes the sobbing girl in his arms smoothing her hair.

"It's.." He ceases and clears his throat to try again. "It's.." They both collapse in both trying to comfort the other and the best either can do is letting the other cry on their shoulder. Zell and Quistis join them on the floor wrapping their arms around them and Irvine and Selphie give the same comfort back.

"This is bullshit!" Seifer yells in disgust then storms out the door slamming it loudly behind him.

**SEIFER'S POV**

Commander Squall Leonhart's funeral is today. The most beautiful sunny day we've had in a while. The response from the people alone is astounding. Countless people have come from all over the world to place flowers at the gardens, which is spreading almost to the city of Balamb and it's only noon.

Dri didn't take the news to well; in fact he didn't take it at all. He looked up at me when I told him and told me quite seriously. "He'll come back, Daddy. Squall said he would. He's just getting his wings." I've tried to talk about it a couple of times since but each time I'm given a look that says quite clearly 'I don't know how many times I have to tell you. How stupid can you be?'

Irvine and Selphie approach us hand in hand both dressed in black, and Irvine has a black hat to top it off. Quistis and Zell walk behind them, Zell's arm wrapped around her waist while Quistis leans on him. Rinoa leads Laguna, who is the most changed and it's not just the torture he's been through.

"How are you?" I don't say anything just shrug my shoulder. Laguna bends so he's level with Dri.

"Grandpop? You're a pirate?" Only the young would get away with asking that and get a memory of a smile in response.

"I'm thinking of getting a parrot. What do you think?" Dri's face scrunches while he considers it.

"Yes, a blue and red one." We all take our front row seat to the funeral of the century as the ceremony begins. I don't really listen and there's people weeping beside and behind me but strangely this doesn't touch me. I stand and make take the step to the podium briefly remember how Leonhart hate standing here.

"Well all know what kind of a guy Leonhart was, I don't think I need to repeat it. But here's the poem that Leonhart gave me to read.

Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on the snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush.  
Of quiet birds in circled flight,  
I am the soft stars, that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there, I did not die."

I finish take the letter that had Leonhart's wishes and leave the ceremony. I can't be here any more.

* * *

The CD falls to silence, a present of Leonhart's paino music that he gave to Dri to help him sleep. I'm just about to push the 'eject' button and the crackling of static starts. 

"So here's the special ending." I freeze at Leonhart's unexpected voice. "I always thought there should be a secret ending." He laughs nervously.

"Well, Seifer, Adrian I love you any thing more anything more would be babbling and it's sums up everything I wanted to say. Goodbye." The static starts again and my finger more on their own accord.

"So here's the special…."

**UNKNOWN'S POV**

The sorceress circles the pile of ashes carefully but I'm sure it more for concern of her shoes than any kind of respect for the fallen hero. The ashes stir a little even though wind does not normally play here. She takes a hasty step back. She stares at the ashes for a while before knowing smile spreads slowly across her face.

"From the ashes he shall arise." She turns on her heel leaving closing and locking the door firmly behind her.

**Author's notes:** I'm sorry it took so long but it was a surprisingly hard to write. Oh the poem, can't tell you who wrote it, it isn't mine and I can't find who did but it's beautiful and I had to use it. Please review and I tried so hard with this chapter.


End file.
